A Whole new Battle All Over Again Revised
by Nibs
Summary: It's been a year since the world tournament and another one is coming up! Both Old and new teams are ready to battle! (I suck at summeries, don't I?) Anyways, I need help on the new characters can't think of any.. details inside
1. Default Chapter

                                 A Whole New Battle All Over Again

Well, I'm starting the fic over....... with the russian tourny. Anyways...... I don't have much to say....

Disclaimer: Beyblade is NOT mine... some characters belong to their respective owners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Teams

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: KKKKKAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!_

_Kai says: .... _

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: There's gunna b another tournament!_

_Kai says: ...._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: Arn't u even a lil excited?_

_Kai says: Shut up._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: :( _

_Kai says: do you want me to have you practice all day without breaks?_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: No_

_Kai says: then shut up. _

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ....... meeting's tomarrow......._

_Kai says: you shouldv'e just gotten to the point, Tyson._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!_

___________________________________________________________________

_The following message could not be sent to the recipient:_

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson sighed as he looked at the computer screen. Kenny had told them that they were having a meeting tomarrow to discuss the new tournament at the dojo. So far, he had only talked to Kai.. Ray, Tyson was pretty sure, was in Japan.... somewhere. And as for  Max... well... you never really know where he is.

Tyson leaned back onto his chair. All Kenny had told him were some of the basics; 3 teams per country, and Russia first. Tyson yawned. This was **so** boring with no one to talk to. Kai was probably still online, but probably blocked him... like he did everytime they talked.

Tyson's ears perked up at the sound of someone going online and immediatly went back to the computer screen.

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: MAXY!!!!!!!!_

_With my mom in amerc. : Hey Tyson. Sup?_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: nth... ur in usa?_

_With my mom in amerc. : huh??? oh.. no, I just forgot to change my name... wait a sec..._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: k_

_Back in Japan: There we go_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ^-^ So, did you know about the new tournament?_

_Back in Japan: Course I did! Mom was preparing the USA's teams beyblade's. She even tweeted Draciel._

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ........ Cheater_

_Back in Japan: ..... _

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: How did you know? Besides ur mom_

_Back in Japan: Oh.. lemme guess... Kai blocked you again?_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ......... no._

_Back in Japan: Your such a bad lier Tyson_

_another tournament.. another tournament!!! says: ....... That was mean....._

_Back in Japan: Wha...?_

___________________________________________

_The following message could not be delievered to the recipient:_

_  
Wha..?_

_-----------------------------------------_

"What? Tyson _blocked _**me**?!?!?!?!" Max shouted from his computer. "Now _that _is mean...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"......... Meanie........" Tyson mummbled. Now all he had to do was find Ray.. now how was he going to do that? He wasn't even sure _where _he was, let alone contact him.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!??!" Tyson shouted from his room, getting frustrated from thinking about it too much. Then, he got a message, an e-mail rather, from Ray.

"HEY! It's from Ray!!!!! THANK YOU GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson said, desperatly happy he had _finally _gotten a message AND his e-mail adress from Ray. And all it had was a picture?! With only seven words?!?!?!?

Tyson scrolled down the screen, wanting to at least try to _see_ where the picture was taken. When he did see the picture, Tyson blinked a few times when he saw it, and rubbed his eyes. 

In the picture was Ray - with a girl. Each one of their arms were on each other's shoulders - the picture must have been taken by someone else.

The girl was wearing a red chinese dress and white pants - Tyson was pretty sure she had something on the back, because he could see the outline of something black. Her hair was black, with a gold streak, and she had bluish-yellow eyes. She was making a 'V' sign with her right hand, her left hand on Ray's shoulder. 

And it was parcially the shock from seeing Ray that had made Tyson think he was dreaming, too. Ray still wore  the same outfit they saw each other in last time (I'm refering to the last season) - but something about him was different. He looked like he had gotten taller - and he still had the pony tail. His bangs were definatly longer - but those weren't the major ones. That happens to everyone! So what was so different?? Tyson wasn't really sure.....

And at the bottom of the picture were those seven words : She's on the team. Still in China.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?" Tyson yelled as he held the monitor close up to his face, making sure he had seen and read it correctly. They were still in _China_?! When they needed to be in _Japan_?! He was going to **kill** Ray!!!!!

"RAY! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?!?!?!" Tyson yelled, slamming one of his hands '_accidentally_' on the keyboard, making the screen scroll down again. Then he saw more words, "THANK YOU LORD!!!!!!!!" from Tyson.

_Jk. Don't get mad.... we'll be there for the meeting._

That calmed Tyson down.... a bit. "I'm hungry....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later. Meeting*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK... so we're only missing Ray, correct?" Kenny said, holding Dizzi. The Blade Breakers - most of them anyways - were sitting in the living room, Kai in a corner (As usual as Tyson commented), Max on the floor, sitting cross-legged, Kenny was on the couch, typing something up with Dizzi, and Tyson... he was at the dinner table. 

The doorbell rung, and Max went to go get it. When he opened the door, no one was there. Then a head popped up from the top of the door outside... "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted, slamming the door on whoever - or what ever it was.

When Tyson opened the door, no one was there. "Maxy.. are you sure you saw something? There's nothing -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed as he saw it too, slamming the door once again.

The third time, Kenny opened the door and _didn't _scream when he saw the head. It was holding it's nose, glaring death glares at Tyson and Max. "Oh! You meant her? She's Alexandra - " "ALEX!!" " - Uh ya, Alex, she's the team captain of the Phoenix Fyre's." Kenny said as Alex did a back flip and jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. She entered the house/dojo, glaring at Tyson and Max before heading to the kitchen.

Alex had blue hair the same shade as Kai's, going to her waist tied up in a loose pony tail. She was wearing a black t-shirt with baggy black pants. Her eyes were also like Kai's - and she had markings on her face too. 'Are they related or something?!?!' Tyson thought. Anyways - back to the description. Alex had 4 markings on her face too - except they were thin, red, and curving down.

When Alex came back out, she went straight to the door. "COME IN!!" she shouted, and three more girls appeared. "I can't believe _two _people slammed you out this time!!" A girl with flaming red hair said, coming in and teasing the blue haired girl right away. Alex 'Hmpf'ed before sitting down near a corner.

Lya, the red haired girl, had short red hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with jeans - and was marking-free, Tyson noticed.

(Man, I just noticed I'm MISSING People!!! Can someone be nice and send some people in to fill up the teams?!?! PLZ?!?! *Doggy Eyes*)

The third person - again, marking-free, walked in, a smile on her face. She also had blue hair - tied up in a loose bun. She walked in silently to the living room, sitting on the floor. She had silver eyes, and wore fingerless gloves - like the rest of her team - except hers reached her elbows and one was black and the other white. She wore a black vest, and had a skirt on.

When the 8 had gathered, Kenny introduced the team. "Guys, this is Alex, and yes, she **is **the one you slammed the door on, she's the captain of the team. The one with red hair is Lya, and the other blue haired girl over there is Katrina." 

"Alex and Kai... look... alike...." Max commented. Tyson nodded in agreement. "Are you guys siblings or something?" Tyson asked.

"Cousins." The two replied in a voice that said 'I don't care... let's just get this over with.' 

"Close?"

"Close."

"How close?" 

"Shut up."

"........."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*LATER*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rang again. Being safe - meaning Tyson and Max forcing Kenny to open the door - two people were standing at the door. 

One of them also had redish-brown hair, except it was spiky. She had pale purple eyes, and was much taller then the girl she was standing next to. Now that girl.... was white.... and as Tyson commented, 'Scary..'

The next girl looked about 10-12, and had white hair, silverish eyes, and wore totally white... earning a "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!" From Tyson, and a "GGGGHHHHHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!!" From Max, which earned them to smacks on the head. After dragging the unconscious boys into the living room, Kenny introduced them.

"Ok guys. These two belong the the Fallen Angels. The older one is Tone - and the one with white hair is Destiny. But... where's your team cap-"

"I'M BACKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice came. Tyson - somehow managing to awake from his unconsciousness - met Ray at the door, the girl in the picture behind him. 

"Hey Tyson!"

"Where have you been? You're half and hour late!" Kenny interrupted. "Oh.. sorry bout that Chief. Our flight got delayed. Oh, and I almost forgot.. this is Feila. She's the team captain of the Fallen Angels. Her brother's going to be arriving any minute......" Ray said, going into the living room.

"FEI'S BACK!!!!" Destiny cheered. After all, they hadn't seen each other in a month.

"Welcome back." Tone said, not getting up but smiling at Fei.

"Glad to be back." Fei said, returning the smile.

"So um... how do you know Ray, Fei?" Tyson asked once they had 'settled down' again. "Oh, how me and Ray met? We lived in the same village... we knew each other since we were kids. When I had gotten Dember - the White Tigress - I left. I went back to China this year to visit my family, and I saw Ray again."

"Woh. That's so cool!" Max commented, when another doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be my brother... I'll go get it." Fei said, getting up and walking to the door. And when she opened it, there stood her older brother.

"Get in. You're late!" Fei said playfully, leading the way back to the living room. "Guys, this is my older bro - Rikoryu. His nickname is "Ryu"." Fei introduced. 

Ryu had similar traits as Fei, with the black hair and all, but he had silver streaks instead of gold, and had silver eyes.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's get started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, kinda lame... but At least I got thecharacters, right? I need someone to be the fourth member of the Phoenix Fyre's... Anyone mind?

Anyways, plz R&R!


	2. EXCERCISE TIME!

A Whole new Battle All Over Again Revised

YAY! I got three reviews. ^-^ Anyways.. I'd like to thank miyuka15, angelsportychick, and Sakuria for those. 

^-^. And uh, Sakuria? Was it you who sent in the profile of Sakura in the other story?? I don't really know... I need details 

Anyways, Beyblade isn't owned by me, SOME characters have their own owners, and, *sighs*, beyblade isn't own by me.........

BTW, this chappy (to me) is kinda long... Doesn't really have much stuff in it though...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys. As you all probably know, there's a new tournament this year. Three teams per country at most - 3 to 4 players aloud. The beyblade tournaments will go like the last one, as I'm sure you all were either there or saw it on TV (Yes. That includes all of you guys too. ^-^), I won't explain it. All we need to do now is look after the hotel stuff and where we're gonna stay..." Kenny explained.

"Why don't you stay with us? The mansion is big enough for al- OFVS. HFI REHME GWO!" Alex suddenly shouted as Kai clamped his hand over her mouth before she said _anything _else that had 'you' 'us' stay' and 'mansion'.

"What she means is that we'll stay -" Kai started, but was interrupted by Tyson. "YES!!!!!! TO THE FOOD MANSION!!!!!!!! Er... I mean, TO THE **HIWARTARI **MANSION!!!!!!!!!!!"

"........ I hope you know I hate you." Kai stated simply, unclamping Alex's mouth, but not before she bit it. "Oh **_shit_**........................"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah. The Hiwatari Mansion... all that food....................." Tyson said happily as they neared and neared the airport. "I can't wait!"

"Ok ok Tyson! We've had enough of your food addiction. Can you **shut up** on it **already**?!" Lya complained. For the past half and hour, _and _when they were packing, all Tyson could talk about was the food. **_And_** she had to **sit **beside him on the plane later for a whole **10 hours. **How the **HELLS **was she supposed to make it to Russia?!?!?!

"Lya's right Tyson... You _were _talking about food too much..." Ray agreed, his stomach making a little 'growl' noise. "AAAWWWWWWW!!!!!!! CCCCCUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEE!!!!!!!" The girls said, knowing how much Tyson _hated _it. 

"ECK! KATRINA!!!! SSSSAAAVVVVEEEEEEE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Alex suddenly shouted, who was getting hit on the head by Kai, and 'needed to be saved by the closest person to her'. "ECK!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at Alex with this expression: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;

"Er..... Kai? Can you please stop hitting our team captain? We need her to be conscious when we're blading...." Katrina mumbled. Kai looked away, making a small 'hmpf.' noise before stopping himself from hitting Alex. Obviously, he _didn't _like the idea of everyone staying at the mansion as much as his mother did.

"OMG THANK YOU!!!!!!!!" Alex said as she hugged Katrina in a little friendly hug. Then she turned her head at Kai and glared, "I'm gonna make this visit your living hell! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh my gosh! Who gave her sugar?!" Lya suddenly shouted, looking at Alex. "She never says 'MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!' except when she gets sugar! She has sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lya explained. How _evil_ sugar was.................

"Sugar?! Where?!" Max shouted, wanting some too. "You're not getting any sugar, Max." Ray said, remembering the **last** time when Max had sugar. And Tyson just _had _ to take a picture of him in a tiger suit with sugar all over him. _Then _he sent it to everyone on his MSN. How in the worlds Tyson got into his MSN was beyond him, but **still. **It was **HELL **trying to calm Max down.

Fei laughed. She had gotten the picture too. She was laughing so hard, but all she could say was "CUTE!". "You looked so adorable in that lil' tiger suit!!!!!" She said. "Ya. Can you believe what she did after that? She printed the thing, posted it up on nearly _every _one of the village houses, **and **put a 'CUTE' sign with it." Ryu added.

By now, poor Ray was the shade of a tomatoe. Sad....... but oh so cute!

Ray looked out the window, mouthing three words hoping it would come true. And those words were? "SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES! I got it all on my Digi Cam!!!!!!!!" Destiny shouted, popping up from behind the third seating. 

"Let me see!" "I want a Copy!" and  "Send me the File!"'s were heard through the rest of the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Plane*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you live with Kai?" Tyson suddenly asked Alex, snapping out of the 'food' sentences. 

"Um, ya...." "You are one **brave **girl, man... One brave girl...." Everyone sweat dropped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're home!!!!!!" Alex and Lya cheered happily as they entered the airport. "You live in Russia too?" Destiny asked, looking at the two jumping girls. "YUP! We grew up here, right in Moscow. Did you?" Lya asked, and Destiny nodded in reply. 

"So how are we going to get to your home? I heard you guys said it was at the edge of the city..." Tone asked, looking around the small airport. 

"Oh. Don't worry. Our ride should be here soon." Just then, two 'beep's were heard, and a black and light blue limo drove up to them. "Here's our ride! The black one's mine, and the light blue one is Lya's. Take which ever one you guys want." Alex announced.

"Woh.. you guys have _limo's_?" Kenny asked.

"Well, we only called for the limo's cuz we had a lot of people. Last time we came, we were driving a sweet race car." Katrina stated, getting into the light blue limo. The group split into two - Katrina, Kai, Max, Kenny, and Tone went into Lya's limo, while Alex, Lya, Tyson, Ray, Fei, Destiny, and Ryu went into Alex's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Lya's Limo*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey - how about we talk about how the teams formed while we go? It's going to take a while anyways." Katrina said, "One of you guys can go first, since you guys are so famous." Katrina said, pointing to the Blade Breakers there.

"Well - I guess I could tell the story!" Max said excitedly.

"Are you _sure _he didn't get sugar?" Tone whispered to Kenny, who nodded yes. "I'm positive.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*After the Blade Breaker Story*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Since we watched the series ^-^)

"Wow.. that mustv'e been exciting." Katrina said, "Your turn." She said, looking at Tone. "Mine? Well.... Fei  is our captain. She came from China - she said before she was with the White Tigers, but she left." Tone said, but stopped when she saw stares from the Blade Breakers. 

Once Kai looked away, she continued, "She came over to Japan, and we met her and her brother there. The three of us got to know each other - then we met Destiny. She said she was lost - couldn't find her way back home. We soon got to know her too. That's how the Fallen Angels were formed." Tone said, smiling when she remembered the story. "How about you guys?" Tone asked Katrina.

"Huh? Oh...We only met by coincidence - I left my aunt's and uncle's place -" Katrina paused, remembering the torture she had to go through when she was with them, looking down sadly for a moment before looking up happily again and continueing the story, "And I met Alex and Lya. We became best friends - and we formed a team."

"What happened to your parents?" Kai suddenly asked, who had noticed the sadness in Katrina when she had mentioned her aunt and uncle.

"Uh.. um... they..." Katrina bit her lip, not sure what to say. 'Should I tell the truth to them?' she thought, and once again looked down. "Are you ok?" Tone asked, not sure what was going on with Katrina. The only people who actully knew about her past were Alex and Lya... they had sworn to keep it secret.

"My dad.... he... he killed my mum...." Katrina mumbled, and that was all she could say. She wouldn't continue after that. Kai looked at her, but didn't do anything...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Alex's Limo*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson complained, and not for the first time too. 

"Will you quit it about the food? You're giving everyone headache's!" Lya said, 'playfully' knocking him in the head, rendering him unconscious. "Ah... much better... ^-^" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Er... Anyways. Have you guys been to the mansion before? From the way Tyson's talking - you guys seemed to have." Alex asked, suddenly wondering _how _Tyson knew about the food. 

"^-^;;; Oh that... Uh... You see after the Russian tournament, our plane got delayed for a few days - so after _much _convincing, we stayed at the Hiwatari mansion. And well, Tyson kinda got obsessed with the food.... he even slept in the kitchen just to make sure the chef's made _exactly _what he wanted... you shouldv'e seen how much of the German chocolete's he ate... (or the best ones. I forgot which country made them...)"

Suddenly, Alex hit Tyson on the head again. "**_He_** ate all my chocolete?! Doesn't he know how long I've been collecting those?!??!" Alex said angrily. 's popping all over her head.

"Eh... heheheh..... he didn't know?" Ray said, sweat dropping. "So.. how come we didn't see you? Don't you live there too?" Ray asked, hoping to get Alex away from knocking Tyson into a coma. 

"Oh! That! I was in the Abbey, finishing up. So I wasn't there. ^-^" Alex said happily. "Quite a few of us attended the abbey - Me, Lya, Kai, and even Destiny. I'm pretty sure all of us grew up in Russia - Kai too, but he left... Destiny I never really talked to..." Alex mumbled. 

"Yup! Me and Alex went through every level of the Abbey training together since our first class!" Lya explained. "Woh... Nice record." Fei said. 

"Why don't you tell us how you guys met?" Lya asked, meaning Fei, Ray, and Ryu.

"No problem. ^-^ As you can see, Ryu is my over-protective older brother, who won't let _anyone _lay a single finger on me - and Ray... we're childhood friends. We grew up in the same village, trained together, tuned our beyblades - everything. When I got Dember, the White Tigress of the Heavens, I left to go check out new techniques from around the world. " Fei said, earning a soft punch on the head from Ryu about the 'brother' part.

"And about six months later, when I recieved Drigger, I also left the village. Fei and I kept contact with each other - and we met back at the village this summer." Ray explained.

"Cool!!! Hey look! Tyson's waking up!" Alex said, looking at Tyson, who was blinking. "Nah... What happened?" Tyson mumbled, "I feel like a truck just ran over me...."

"Do you _want _a truck run over you?" Alex asked. "...No. Why are you so angry at ME?" Tyson said, annoyed with the glare coming from Alex. "_You -"_ Alex said, pointing her finger at Tyson, "Ate all of **my **German chocolete's!!!!!!!!"

"......... I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did! Ray said so!"

"-_-; Ray??"

"Yes Ray."

".....................Shit..............."

Alex suddenly beamed. Picking up the phone that led to the driver, Alex talked, "Hello? John? Can you please stop by the gates? And inform Nathan - he'll want to know." Alex said, and the limo stopped. "Can we stop outside for a moment?" Alex asked sweetly. A little _too _sweetly....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Everyone Outside*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Er... why are we all out here?" Fei asked, looking around. A brick wall was going down a long road that who knows ended where, and they were in front of two _very _large golden gates. 

"Well, as you all probably will agree with me, I though Tyson needed a little excercise. Don't you all agree?" Everyone nodded.

"Great! John, pass me the binoculars will you? Thanks.. Here. You guys can take turns using the binoculars looking over there." Alex said, pointing in a direction. 

"Oh man.. don't do this to us _again." _Lya said, catching on to Alex's plan. Alex just grinned. "Oh man..." Katrina agreed. 

Kai just looked down and shook his head.

"Guess what Tyson? ^-^ You're gonna go on a EXCERCISE!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! And no, I'm not on sugar, everybody.. And Max, I'll contact you when I do. Then we can drive Tyson and everyone else crazy together!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"Oh lord..."

"Egad..."

"Is she ok?"

"Is she supposed to be _normal_?"

"How in the world did she make it team captain?"

"How in the world did she _live _with me?"

"EHEM!!!!!!!!! As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, (^-^;;;;;; from everyone) we are _walking _to the mansion! Isn't that great?!?!? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! .........Now everyone start walking!!!!!!!" Alex commanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Half way there*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"*puff* *huff* I'm so... *puff puff* tired...... @_@" Tyson said as he fainted.

"OOOOUUUUU!!!!!! He fainted! He fainted! Guys! Come look! Tyson fainted!" Destiny said, and _somehow _managed to get a stick and was already poking him.

"^-^;;;;;; What??? She's my people poker!" Alex said when everyone looked at her. "We're all tired man... we need a break." Lya complained. 

"We've been running half a km!" Tone added.

"And we've _still _got _another _half km!!!!!!" Destiny agreed.

"Don't you have any, like, cliff's or anything we could just easily climb and jump off?? That make's life a heck lot easier.. and to cover distance." Fei said, and almost everyone except the Blade Breakers and Ryu looked at her like this: O.o

"What? It **is!!**!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*10m's later...*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"; I think I sprianed my ankle..." Fei said. Everyone had just taken a long break and started running again. Alex was ahead - leading the way. Lya was talking to her, and everyone else was either doing that, or looking at Fei's ankle.

Tyson was just unconscious. 

"Does it hurt?" Ryu asked as he softly put some pressure on her ankle. Fei nodded. "I don't know if I can run the rest of the way..." "Here, get on my back.. I'll piggy back you." Ray offered, kneeling down.

"Oh no, you ain't touching my sister." Ryu objected. "If _you _carry her, then I'll never see her fall and die in that lake..." Ryu continued.

"HEY!" Fei said, obviously hearing and disliking that comment, because she had hit Ryu on the head.

"I was just kidding! And besides," Ryu continued, lifting her fist up and back to her side, "You can't beat me and you know it." Ryu stated, and backed away a little so Ray could pick up Fei. 

By the time Fei was on Ray's back, she was blusing madly. She had to cover her head into Ray's shoulder, and part of his hair - which she commented in her head, smelled good - to hide her blushing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, that's the end of it... I decided to cut it short, so it wouldn't get too long. Plz R&R! And I promise I'll TRY to get the pairings... I'm only a 12 year old tomboy.... what do you expect?


	3. SUUURRRPRISE!

                                                            A Whole New Battle All Over Again

I swear school is evil sometimes.... It was only day 5 and we already got hw.... what kinda evil is that? And then, I heard we got one of the _meanest _teacher's around!!! I swear someone's jinxing me bad!! I don't think I've ever been this poor before!!!!!!!

But enough of my complaint's, Let's get on with the story!!

Disclaimer: .... Go back a few chapters...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOLY!!!!!!!" Fei yelled as she and Ray rounded the same corner for the _seventh _time in a row. "Ray, we're going in circles!!!!  And I mean, _really _big circles too!!!" 

Ray smacked himself with his left hand. They had been lost for the past hour. 

And they still couldn't find their way back to the entrance hall. 

Geez.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*One Hour Ago*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kai, you guys have medic's here…. Right?" Ray asked as they entered the mansion. Inside was even more richer then the outside dammit!!!!! How the hell do they make money?!!??!

"…" Ok. So he **_still _didn't get over inviting the Blade Breakers here. Tough luck, right?**

"Ya. We have one. Go straight for three hallways, turn left, then left again at the first hallway you see again, then turn another two turns, then left, right, straight for two hallways, left, straight, right, right, and take the stairs until you reach the second floor. There, you go left, left, right, straight, and then that's the nurse's office. You can't miss it." Alex instructed.

By now almost everyone  was @@'d.

But Ray just nodded and… tried… to follow the directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Lost scene*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Dember! SAVE ME AND RAYMOND!!!!!' Fei shouted in her bit-beast. The great white tigress replied, but not in the way she expected it.

'Wha??? What? Are we going into battle already?'

'… Were you sleeping?'

'….Maaaayyyyyyyyyyybe…..'

'….'

'Drigger?' Ray thought in his head. His good ol' Drigger replied. And no, he **wasn't asleep. Thank lord.**

'Ya, Ray?'

'…Do you know the way to the nurse's office?'

'Does it look like I do?'

'….. Yes.'

'…. No.'

'… We're lost.'

'I can't help.'

'…. You won't go into battle next time then… I'll put you on the bench. We can have one of the other's team's sub for us then. ^-^' 

'You wouldn't…' Drigger replied, getting worried about his master. _Ray was bribing _him_?!?!? The great White Tiger??? Did Drigger die and go to hell __already!?!_

'You wanna bet?'

'…No. I'll go get Dranzer….'

"^-^ Guess what, Fei?" Ray said, turning his head around. He was still piggy backing Fei.

"What?"

"We're gonna get help. Kai or _someone _(*cough cough* Drigger…* cough cough * wink wink)." Ray gave her a sneaky smile. Almost _too _sneaky if you asked Fei…

"Eh hem! I'm sorry to interrupt on this very **special **sneaky looks, but Master Kai has ordered me to send you to the nurse's office. Now, how in the worlds did you end up here?" A lady – a servant – asked. 

"Um… ya… I sprained my ank-"

"HUSH! Why are you telling _me_ that? You should tell the _nurse that!"_

'Yeesh. Even though KAI didn't come, he just **had** to send another STRICTER person to come….' Ray thought as he followed the servant lady.

'Yeesh. What an evil meanie…. Why in the worlds did Ray call HER here?' Fei thought, looking like, -_-; . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok. Now that we got the Ray – Fei Broken Ankle situation done, let's get starting on the rooming, shall we?" Alex said as she walked in the 'Room Section' Corridor, everyone following closely behind, less they fall victims to the evil's of the maze's in the Hiwatari Mansion.

"How are the room's going to be set up?" Tyson asked, finally awakened from the unconsciousness. (Or was he up already?? )

"One boy and one girl, one room. No objections or else next time you have to go to the washroom…" Alex trailed, but of course, they wouldn't want the same fate…. Now would they? (AND NO!! DON"T GO PAST THE LINE YOU PERV'S!! This is for the romance thing only.. Talking only…)

"And," Alex continued, on a whole new sentence, "I shall be choosing who goes with who. Now if the girls will follow me into my room – Guys and _try to go to Kai's room – I'll be telling you all the situation later," Alex said, and girls followed Alex, while Kai just… stopped._

The girls followed Alex to her room – chatting lightly. When the reached her room, they couldn't believe….

… How ordinary it looked. 

A rich girl like Alex sure didn't know how to spend money properly…

"This is your room?" Tone asked, looking around. She rubbed her eyes a few times, just to make sure she was actually seeing things right. 

"Yup! This is her room, plain and simple," Lya replied. "^-^ I know this room inside out,"

"-_-; Well do you mind showing Miss Alex over there how to **spend **money!?" Tone replied back, now whispering in their little conversation together.

"WOW! You get such a huge bed here! You know, Abbey has lil' beds… not comfy like this one at all!" Destiny said, already on the bed and jumping lightly on it. Alex just laughed a bit.

"So, where are we sleeping tonight?" Katrina asked, suddenly remembering that Alex was going to choose who they were paired up with.

"Um… I haven't really thought about it," Alex replied, sitting on her blue computer chair and looking out the window. 

"I was actually thinking of giving you guys options, of who to choose,"

"REALLY?!" All the girls said at once, staring at Alex. "Ya, I mean, we are all girls right? None of you are boys impostering girls…. Right…?"

All the girls shook their heads no. And if they did shake one of their heads yes, only God knew what kind of evil the girls would've done to him.

"So? Who do you guys want?" Alex said, turning around and facing them.

"Um.. If nobody minds… Can you get me Kai, Alex?" Katrina said quietly, looking at the ground, which had suddenly become _very _interesting.

"Kai? Kai's a hard one…. Do you… Do you have a crush on my cousin?" Alex asked, looking bewildered at Katrina. 

"Well.. he _is sorta… cute… don't you guys think? (YES!! I DO!! I DO!!)" _

"Well… I guess. But I like Tyson more… He's funny." Tone said, and Alex looked at her like, O.O, with a face that meant, "THAT BASTARD?"

By now, Katrina and Tone had both found the floor very interesting.

"… I don't want to be mean or anything, Katrina. But I guess you should know this if you're gonna continue liking Kai anymore." Alex said, looking down.

"Kai's engaged,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Boys*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KAI!!! LET US IN!!! KAI!!!!" Tyson shouted as he banged on Kai's door. Soon after the girls had closed the door, Kai had entered his room, closing – and locking, his door right after he entered. 

Tyson had been trying to get in ever since.

Ryu sighed. How much longer was this boy going to bang on his captain's door? Sighing again, Ryu walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Kai or whatever your name is, we need to get in," Ryu said calmly, but he got no reply. Turning around to face the boys, he said, "At least it was a better attempt then his," In other words, "At least I didn't shout like Tyson," when translated into 'MY' language.

"He's gotta open his door _sometime, _right? He can't stay cooped up in their _forever…_. Could he?" Max asked, suddenly aware that Kai _could _and probably **would **say in there.

O.o;

"…"

Suddenly, the door to their left 'clicked'. "Come in," Kai's voice came. "HE OPENED THE FRIGGEN DOOR!! HE OPENED THE FRIGGEN DOOR!!" Tyson shouted, running in, leaving the rest in sweat drops.

"KAI! What took you so long to open the  door, buddy?" (*Cough cough*)Tyson said as he entered the room. 

The room, unlike Alex's, was amazing _not _ordinary. The walls were painted black, and there was a large navy blue colored king size bed in the middle of it. There were three large windows with white curtains, blowing lightly by the wind. Kai had a computer desk, where he was sitting at typing on the computer. 

"How did you get into this room? I'm pretty sure all of us saw you enter _that room," Ryu said as he entered._

"Tyson's ranting was giving me a headache. So I changed rooms," Kai said simply, not even looking at them.  

"… I don't know how he does it…" Kenny mumbled, when Tyson suddenly shouted, "THIS IS YOUR ROOM?! It's so puny!" 

"… This isn't my room. _No one_ goes into my room except me, especially you, Tyson," Kai said simply.

"Who're you talking to, Kai?" Max asked, hearing the MSN noise thingy.

Not getting an answer, the four scooted over to see.

"Who's Tala?"            - Ryu

"You're talking to _Tala?!?!"    -Kenny_

"Ask him if he blocked me! I know he blocked me!"                         -Tyson

"..Tala?"         -Max

"… Who was the other guy I heard?" Tala's voice came, scaring the hell outta Tyson. 

"A member of the Phoenix Fyre's. His name is Ryu," Kai replied, through the microphone.

"I see… How are you guys?" Tala asked, his voice clear through the high-tech (meaning expensive) speakers.

"You blocked me! I know you blocked me!" Tyson shouted into the microphone, earning a laugh from Tala.

"Of course I did... You wouldn't stop talking," Tala said, and Tyson would have jumped the computer if Kai hadn't pushed him out of the way.

"We're in Russia. Can you bring your teams to my place at 5?" Kai asked, wanting to meet them for… some purposes (Which we SHOULD already know ^-^ Everyone knows Kai! ^-^)

"Sure thing. We'll be there. HOLY ****!!! It's already 4:50 and you're telling us to get there by _5? Are you insane?!?!?" Tala's voice boomed._

"…No. Tyson is though,"

Everyone fell down anime style, and Tyson was forming the evil red X's on his head. 

"You were supposed to be on MY side!!!" 

"… Cya later."__

Kai shut the computer down and looked at Tyson, "What,"

Tyson turned around, mumbling, "Asshole…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Girls Room*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Boom boom boom! What's gonna happen?! Kai's engaged! NOOOOO!!!)

"I see…" Katrina said, after Alex had explained. Now it was all so clear… if hell freezed over.

"It's sad but true," Alex said, and then Lya perked up, "Alex's engaged too!!" She shouted, who was then hit on the head by Alex, "I thought I told you to never tell that to anyone!!"

"You're… You're engaged too?" Tone asked, shocked that _both _the Hiwatari's were engaged.

"You're engaged to Kai?!??!!?" Destiny shouted, causing everyone to look at Alex.

"Now that I think about it.. you never _did _tell me who you were engaged to," Lya said, after a moment.

Katrina looked at Alex. "That'd be when hell froze over and melted again," Alex said after a minute, "Course I'm not engaged with Kai!! I was originally, but then they thought it just… _wasn't right. _Thank lord, eh?" Alex said, a smile on her face.

"Why did you make us wait so long? We thought you _were _engaged to your cousin just then!!" Tone complained.

"Calm down…"

"Who **are you engaged to then?" Destiny asked, laying on her stomach on the bed.**

"I don't know… It was arranged before I was born. My parents and someone else's parent's did that. All I know is that he's probably one or two years older then me… I don't really want to get married. But it was probably my parent's last wish.. so I'll respect that," Alex mumbled.

"You don't know who you're engaged to?" Katrina asked, looking at Alex, who shook her head no, "I've never even seen him before." Alex said, fumbling with her ring, which was on her middle finger, the only finger that didn't have the glove parts. 

"Anyways, let's talk about something more intresting!" Alex said, trying to lighten the mood, "You don't call _this _**intresting?!" Lya, Tone, and Destiny said altogether. **

"Um, no… Why should I?  I mean, I've never even _met him before. I'm actually hoping he died somewhere already,"_

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Aw, it can't be _that bad. But then again, I guess you can't go looking for any cute bishie's later on in life…" Destiny said, earning, O.O, meaning, 'You're only 12 and you're __already looking for cute bishie's?!?'_

"^-^;;; Um.. never mind.."

Well, that's the end of that chappy!! 7 pages long… that's good, right? 

MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You guys won't know about Kai's engagement until _later. EECCKKKK!! (*avoids all the people who are angry that Kai's engaged*)_

People: HOW COULD YOU!??!??!?!?

ECK!! Leave me alone!! I DIDN"T WANT TO EITHER!!

People: DIEE!!

ECK!! SAVE ME!!! O.O!! I REMEMBER! *Uses the ultimate powers of the author to shoo all people who are trying to kill me away*

MWHAHHAHA! See? Author powers! *nodd nodd* See? Their good..

Anyways, I still need to know if Sakuria, if your character is Sakura. ^-^ Remember to R&R!!!


	4. Can't think of one

                                    A Whole New Battle All Over Again

Ok, I'm not gonna type much, becuz I dunno when I'm gonna update…

Anyways..

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! ^-^ I'M SO HAPPY!!!!

Oh and btw, there's some swearing at Tala… Alex doesn't really like him.. But don't worry, it's only words.. and sadly, words can't kill.. *glares at all enemies*

The doorbell suddenly rang and the group looked up. They were having an afternoon snack, chatting quietly in one of the many living rooms. "What the hell? Did you invite someone, Kai?" Alex asked, obviously surprised.

"How come you seem so surprised? Don't you guys get visitors here a lot?" Max asked, and Alex and Kai replied together in monotone:

"No,"

"…"

Alex snapped her fingers, and immediately the old hag – eh hem.. I meant servant that had brought Ray and Fei, (whom had returned from the nurse's office) to the nurses office, came.

"Lucy, I want you to go see who's at the door. If we know them, bring them in," Alex ordered. Ray and Fei sweat dropped, remembering how _evil this witch was when the thing, named 'Lucy' obeyed obediently. _

"Gah.. You know that 'Lucy' person had us walk three more laps around the mansion before going to the nurse's office?" Ray said when she had gone.

Fei nodded. "Ya… poor Ray. We were almost going to knock her out when she said, 'Here it is.' She's way evil _and strict. How do you guys live with her?" Fei asked._

Alex shrugged, and Kai, well… Kai just sipped his tea. 

"Hey. We're here." Came such a _familiar – Alex noted – voice from the hallway. (They weren't facing the hallway)_

"SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL IS **TALA DOING HERE?!!?? OOOOUUUUTTTT!!!!" Alex yelled, spilling her tea on her pants. **

"Tala? From the Demolition Boys?!?!" and "Tala?" 's were heard for a whole **minute **before it started. Gee, who knew Tala was _this _famous to them. 

A few – hell, more then a few, maybe a dozen – more people walked in. Alex was glaring daggers still at Tala, not even noticing the new comers.

Fei, Ryu, Alexia, and Katrina just watched as people entered and sat down, thinking, "Who are these…?"

Everyone else seemed happy.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!! HOW **DARE YOU SET FOOT IN HERE!! GET OUT GET OUT GET ****OUT!!!!!!!!" Alex's voice boomed.**

I said, _almost _everybody, right?

"Calm down. I invited them here," Kai's voice came, and Alex shot Kai and evil glance, "And _why _may I ask, did you invite this **bastard **over here?"

"I invited _everyone _in the Russian teams, which _includes _Tala." Kai replied simply. Smoke coming out of her ears, Alex sat down, **far away from Tala.**

"Why does she have such a big problem with you? She yells at you every time she sees you. Literally." Brian said, and Tala sweat dropped.

"Just something that happened back at Abbey… not a big deal.." Tala replied.

"ECK!! HELP!! I'M BEING KILLED!!!!" Destiny yelled, and when everyone turned to look, Destiny – or what was left of her – was being smushed by three other girls.

"You evil little girl! You didn't even TALK to us in almost 5 whole months!" One of them screamed, "YA! And, we didn't hear a single thing about you either!!" The other shouted, "You promised to keep contact!!" The last one yelled.

Fei 'Eh-Hem'ed and the three girls looked up at her, "If you don't mind, I don't want my team mates to be _dead before we even see the stadium!" Fei said, and the girls blushed and got off._

"Now, can you guys introduce yourselves?" Ray asked, annoyed that strangers had just… walked in and literally made themselves at home.

"Oh, you mean Kai didn't tell you?" Tala said, amusement in his eyes since he knew what was going to happen, all eyes turned to Kai – most of them, anyways, since most of the Blade Breakers knew. (Actully… I should say the _boys _knew… yes.. the _boys.. lol)_

"He had invited all of us. The grump back there just told us to come in and make ourselves home." Tala explained. X's were visible on Ray and Fei's heads – why was the grump so nice to them and so evil to _them?_

"But I suppose we should do introductions. I hope you haven't forgotten the Demolition Boys. We haven't forgotten you guys." Tala said, and everyone nodded, either from seeing them from TV, or in real life. (Wouldn't that be SO cool?!)

"And this, is Ryo. For reasons unknown he calls himself that, but he's not 'excellent'. His real name is Yuki (Cool!! SNOW!!)but he has a problem with people who call him that… he's captain for the *Tala suddenly starts coughing* (*Cough can't think of name cough cough any suggestions? Cough cough..*) team. That, over there, is Lillia, second in command for that team, then Chris, and Zeke." 

Ryo had snow white hair, and the lightest of blue eyes. He would be what all us people would describe as "cute," or "hot,", as most girls would call it. He was wearing all black, though. But his appearance really did explain his name, "Yuki,"

The next girl Tala pointed to – Lillia – had light purple hair half way to her waist, and blue eyes.

Chris, well, as anyone who describe him in our world, was "normal". Short black hair and brown eyes. Yep. That was Chris…

Zeke was much more "not normal" then Chris. He had blazing red hair with black tips, and gray eyes. (I want one like that… XD Jk Jk..)

"They've been through Abbey as well, so some of you may remember them. And the three girls over there that had glomped Destiny – from left to right, Yukiko, Ria, and Yumi. Destiny over there, although you might not have expected, was their previous team captain. They are _still _captain-less, currently."

Everyone looked at Destiny like, "Wha..?"

Yukiko looked just like her name meant – Snow Child. Dressed in white with purple hair that was so light you couldv'e almost sworn was white, and crystal blue eyes. People were good at naming their names during _those_ days……. (ME! ME! I NAMED THEM!! ^-^)

Ria looked like – well…. 'Ria'. It well… seemed like …. Just _her._ Clad in a white skirt and black tank top with a wild hairdo… That was just… _Ria. _At least, the only thing the people could think of, anyways…

Yumi looked like the shy and quiet one, and was still looking down, her face noticeably red. She had brown hair, and from what the others could tell, mahongy (you know the brownish red color?? ) colored eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that read 'Lil Cute Angel' in sparking white, with a white skirt to match.

"So um… Kai, why did you invite them here?" Katrina asked after a moment of silence. The Blade Breakers, knowing Kai just _too well, already knew and one thought zipped through their lil minds when Katrina asked : Little cheater.. no wonder he has so much information on the other teams…._

"No particular reason," Kai replied, still in his 'monotone' voice. 

Alex was going 'boom boom' by now. "**No **particular reason?!?! I do NOT want to see Tala because of a 'No particular reason'. OOOOUUUUUTTTTTTT!!!!! Both of you!!!!! That includes you too, Mr. No-particular-reason-I'm-going-to-kill-you-soon!!!!!!!**"**

Everyone just went ^-^;;;; And made a mental note to themselves: _Never, _under any circumstances, bring Tala into the picture when near Alex.

The girls, well, they just added a bit to the note: Find out why. 

"I believe this is still _my _side of the family's mansion,"

"…"

"Now now… let's not fight. You two behave yourselves," Tone said, making little wave's with her hand.

"Ya…" The others agreed.

"Ok… fine then.. Everyone make yourselves at home. ^-^ EXCEPT for you, Miseaur (French for mr… Or at least the closest I can get) B. You can just stand there." Alex said, not wanting to swear much anymore. 

Of _course_ Tala didn't listen.

"Ok… now… um… straight to the point. I believe Kai wanted you guys to come here to challenge us to a friendly battle, right?" Tyson said when everyone had settled down.

"YA! We can blade like, all of our teams, right?" Max agreed, cheering up. "We could do that. A practice match will do no harm," Fei said, when her team had immediately asked if they could.

'At least Tyson is _using _his brain now… if, he even has one, that is..' Kai thought, but didn't say anything. "Sure thing! I could beat Tala up! ^-^ " Alex cheered happily.

"Destiny, are you going to side with your original team? I would understand if you did," Fei said, looking at Destiny. "Can I?! I haven't bladed with them in so long!! OMIGOSH You are SUCH the greatest captain in the universe!!" Destiny cheered as she hugged Fei and then returned to her team, which started chatting almost instantly.

"So.. let's go then, shall we?" Alex said, already standing near one of the hallways, "You wouldn't want to get lost going to the beystadium, the path is even harder to follow than to the nurse's office… You probably wouldn't want to go there, either…" Alex mumbled as the group started to move, Japan teams in front, and the Russian teams, (Not knowing the conciquences of getting lost in the stupid maze,) Followed the Japan teams after. 

Ok, that probably wasn't the greatest of chapters… I'm sowwy… I'm having a math quiz tomarrow… Evil… It's only the second week too.

And you know what else is even more freaky in school? The guys already have CRUSHES. CRUSHES, DAMMIT! It's only the second week of school!!!!!!!!!!!

Anywho, I seriously need help with the team names… I don't think I can continue using the 'Cough Cough' attitude forever… Sad, ne?

Well… I'm going to make you guys choose what order of the teams you want to battle with ok?

It could be anyone, just pair them up and tell me one, two, or three, to indicate which teams go first, oki's?

Anyways, remember to R&R!! ^-^ 

Is that a quote for authors??? Really.. I see it like, on every chapter of every story I read….


	5. CHAPTER 5!

                                                A Whole New Battle All Over Again

Hm… Ok. So it's going to be 9 VS 12… Not including Kenny. Hm…. I'll just do like GazingShadows suggested, just some then. If you guys don't like this idea, go ahead and tell me. Ok's?

Anyways. OMG. My friend, who I will not name, originally had a crush on this guy. When we find out the guy likes her back, she starts to like ANOTHER guy. But she's not telling Guy 1 becuz she doesn't want to hurt his feelings… Aw..

And I still think Guy 1 is cute. I feel ashamed to call myself a tomboy right now… So ashamed! :'(

But anyways…

I can't believe I got 15 reviews in total! ^-^ I'm so proud of myself now! *Cries* 

~~~~~~~

As Kai lead them towards the bey stadium in their big, big mansion (Don't all of us wish we had one of those? ), the teams started to chat. The numbers didn't match up… some people would have to either stay put and be patient like good little people and not beybattle (Che. Who would volunteer for **that**?! This is Beyblade Universe we're talking about here!) and who would.

"I can't **not **bey battle! I'm team captain!" Tyson complained as the Japan team argued over it. The comment earned Tyson the 'Evil Glare' from Kai.

"Well I'm certainly not backing off. Drigger and me _need to fight 'em!" Ray said, holding out Drigger. "We need a work out!" _

"Well, me and Draciel aren't going to not play anytime soon, right Chief?" Max said, putting his elbow onto Kenny's shoulder. 

"I'm going to beybattle! And kick Tala's ass too!" Alex said, saying the last sentence rather **loudly.** Tala just 'Hmph' 'ed, and replied, "I'll always be here ready to kick _your ass."_

"At least I have an ass!" 

"Ya right."

"Will you two calm down?!" Ryo shouted, his patience gone. "ONE TEAM PLAYS TODAY AND THAT'S MINE! UNDERSTOOD?!" His voice boomed.

"Well your team ain't going to be enough, buster! I guess you don't know your math, either, because there's more then four people here!!!!" Lya replied, equally as loud.

"At least we have enough people for a team!" Chris shouted back.

"At least we have a proper team! Unlike your deformed one!!!"

"Our team isn't as deformed as yours!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOU'RE WALKING ON **HIWATARI **PROPERTY!!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T MEAN HARRASER PROPERTY?!!"

"YOU'RE THE HARRASSER!"

"**SHUT UP!** We're here," Kai's voice boomed, louder then they ever imagined his voice could be. Opening two fairly large doors, the teams walked in. It was huge – equipped with bey parts, two bey stadiums, an opening at the roof, and a **computer!! Now _that's what those blader's call a nice stadium._**

"Whoa… This room has everything in it!!" Tyson exclaimed, looking around.

"Of course it does. State of the art bey parts too," Alex added in.

"She's right!! Some of these parts are so hard to come by, they take fortunes to get!!" Kenny said, who was immediately at the parts and typing on Dizzi.

"Ok. Now, since this is **my **place, **I'll **decide who bey battles and who sits out. No ifs, ands, or buts, or you can leave right now. The exit is over there," Kai said, pointing  to a rusty old looking door, "Though I can't guarantee you'll make it outside," he said a moment later. 

Everyone looked at him strangely, then nodded. They _hell wouldn't go through that door if it meant their live's. Which, Alex thought, wasn't worth much. The RUSSIAN team lives, anyway. The JAPAN team lives were much more important. (O.o I'm not being rude or anything… it's just Alex's style. Sorry if I offended anyone)_

"Two teams will bey battle. Fei, Ryu, you're going to be substituting for me and Tyson since Destiny has gone over, and for the Russian teams, Ryo and Destiny's team will battle." Kai announced, "Me and Tyson will determine the winner,"

"…And no cheating, Tyson," Kai added in a moment later.

Yep. That was the Kai we all know and love. Check out the other team's moves and keep your own secret… Yep…. ~And Kai told **me not to cheat. As is I ever will!~ Tyson thought annoyingly.**

"So who's going to battle first?" Lillia asked. "I say the Phoenix Fyre's!" Katrina said, and then looked over to the Russian teams, "Which one of you are going to battle us?" She said calmly, while Lya and Alex were getting excited over the battle. 

"We will. Chris, you and Tsukai will just watch this time, alright? We'll take turns sitting out in the tournament," Ryo said, and stepped up to the bey dish. "I'll go first,"

The three Phoenix Fyre member's huddled together, "Which one of us should go first?" Lya asked, "I dunno! Alex's team captain!" Katrina said, "I'll go. Captain VS Captain, alright? Then Katrina, then Lya, no matter what their order is, alright?" "Alright!" The two said in unison, and the huddle broke.

"I'll be going up against Ryo!" Alex said as she stepped onto the… step of the bey stadium. Kai nodded, "3! 2! 1! Let it RRIPP!" Kai announced as the two launced their blades. 

"Karai! Attack her now!" Ryo immediately ordered, right after they had launced. The black and yellow beyblade made a sharp turn and headed towards Alex's blue and silver one, knocking it back.

"Bluefyre! Don't let him push you around!" Alex shouted, and Bluefyre was on her way towards Karai…

… And missed. "NO!" 

"Is that all you got?" Ryo taunted, Alex glared back at him, "This ain't over yet," ~He's fast! If Bluefyre can't catch him – then we'll lose! And I **_won't _**lose to **this **jerk!~ Alex thought as she watched the battle.

It seemed to be repeating itself:  
  


Karai would knock Bluefyre, and Bluefyre would miss when it attacked. 

"Karai! Let's finish this!" Ryo said a moment later, ~Shit. He's not going to play with Bluefyre any longer~ "Bluefyre! Defend yourself!" Alex shouted out, and her bit chip started glowing silver, "Heh! Two can play at that game!" His bit-chip started glowing white.

In a matter of seconds, two loud screeches were heard. Two phoenixes – one blue and one white – were now flying above everyone. "Bluefyre!" "Karai!" "ATTACK!!" The two shouted at once, and the beyblades, and the phoenixes, launced towards each other.

A small white light blinded everyone for a second. And when it died out, the winner was determined.

Alex had lost.

"Bluefyre…" Alex mumbled as she jumped down to pick her beyblade up, while Kai announced the winner and Karai went back to Ryo, "You never stood a chance against Karai. No one has ever defeated the mighty Phoenix of Storms, and we ain't going to start losing now."

~I'm sorry. Karai was too powerful,~ Bluefyre apologized telepathically to Alex, ~Don't worry about it. We'll beat him next time.~ Alex thought back, but Bluefyre knew her mistress was disappointed about losing.

Ryo walked off the platform 'coolly'. "Don't think I won't beat you next time, Ryo, Cuz I will. Bad." Alex said as she got out of the bey dish, "You can try. But you'll never succeed." Ryo replied, and the two glared at each other for a while until Katrina walked up to the stadium.

"Beat her, Katrina! I know you can!" Alex cheered, "Don't show no mercy to these amateurs, Lillia!" Ryo cheered back. The two glared at each other once again, before 'hmph' ing and looking away, arms crossed.

Katrina walked up to the platform smiling and confident. "You're going down." She said to Lillia as her eyes became a metal silver. Lillia took out her launcher while Katrina took out Eterni.

"Bet you can't do _this._" Katrina said as Eterni floated in mid-air, right above her palm. Lillia's eyes widened for a moment before she regained her cool, "No. But then again, I never want to,"

"That's the way Lillia! Don't let her get to you!" Chris cheered. 

(Ah… I'm taking a break here. Sowwy. I just need to cool down a bit so I'll just tell you all what happened today. Ok. First of all. When we (mom, dad, bro, me) were in the car, going to Pickering, and me and my dad started arguing. You know what he told me? He told me he hated me. I mean, I expected it already for a long time – but it still **hurts dammit! And then, me and my little bro – whom I very much hate – started arguing, and once again like every other time, **I** get in trouble because of it. They just don't freakin care about the older one. I mean, seriously, don't they ever think they're spoiling the little one? That they could be wrong? That they're **hurting** the older one? Probably not. I really hate my brother…**

Ok. I feel a lil better now.. Thanks…)

As Lillia and Katrina prepared to launch their blades, Kai did the ' 3 2 1 Let it RIP' thing. Lillia, like Ryo, wasn't no time playing. "Arai!" Lillia called out, and a misty bit-beast appeared. It looked like a wolf, but was smaller and white, with golden eyes.

 ~An Arctic wolf!~ Eterni told Katrina, and she nodded. ~Alright. Can you sense any weaknesses?~  ~No.~ ~Then we'll just have to go head on.~ Katrina instructed, and called out Eterni. The six armed centaur appeared with a loud roar.

The two immediately charged towards each other, but both were soon knocked back. "Frozen claw!" Lillia yelled, and a white light engulfed Arai's paw as it shot foreward, towards Eterni, "Fire shield!" Katrina commanded, and Eterni raised one of it's swords and knocked the wolf back.

Arai growled as Eterni lowered the sword, "Eternal Judgment!!" Katrina called, and all six swords were raised and charging towards Arai in seconds. Arai bit Eterni's shoulder since it couldn't move out of the way, but Eterni continued it's assault and the six swords hit Arai, who gave a howl of hurt and burst into swirls of light as it returned into it's beyblade and returned to Lillia. Eterni followed soon after.

Katrina's eyes returned back to their melted silver color as Eterni returned to her hand. Lillia was glaring, "Don't think you'll win our next battle." "We'll see about that."

Walking down smiling still, Katrina got congratulated by every person on the team, "You did a great job! That'll show them who's boss!" Alex said as Katrina sat beside her, "Yup. Now you go and show them we aren't going to be pushed around, Lya!" 

"Get ready to lose." Chris said as he prepared his blade, as did Lya, "That's what all losers say." Lya replied, as they once again launched their blades. 

Lya's fiery red one circled the outside of the stadium as Chris's green one stayed in the middle. "Not much of a mover…" Lya mumbled as she watched the stadium, waiting for the first move.

Chris kept his cool and stayed put.

~What should I do? He isn't moving!~ Flame said as she continued circling the ring, ~We… we have to make the first move.~ Lya replied, and Flame made a sharp turn and headed towards the green beyblade, "No! You can't rush him!!!" Ray shouted from the sidelines.

But it was too late. 

Flame had rushed in and the green blade had made a sharp turn and knocked Flame back a couple of centimeters. "You won't win with that kind of speed." Chris said as the same thing repeated again. After the third time, Chris yawned, "This is starting to get boring… well, enough play time. 

"TSUKAI!!! Attack now!" A light green dragon bit beast appeared. It spread it's wings – it nearly covered up the whole stadium alone – (think HOBBIT Smog's) and with a loud roar, charged at Flame with it's head. "Flame! Dodge it and attack from the left!"

Tsukai's head collided with the stadium, and pieces of it flew everywhere – giving Flame enough time to appear. The flamey wolf appeared, fire lashing out from it's mouth, golden eyes blazing.

Chris looked shocked for a moment, ~Shit… This girls' bit beast is a fire type! Tsukai's weakness!!~

Luckily, Lya didn't see as her bit beast let out a spiral of fire towards Tsukai. Chris, who had just recovered from his petite shock experience, didn't have enough time to command Tsukai to fly. 

And being so huge, Tsukai was hit. The fire scorched Tsukai as it let out a cry and shattered, returning to it's beyblade. "… The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Lya said as their beyblades returned to them. "And the more you lose, the more you learn from your mistakes." Chris shot back.

Lya let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one. ~Congrats, Flame. You did it!!~ ~Only by a close call. We'll have to train..~ Flame replied, and Lya nodded. 

"YAY LYA!" The teams cheered as Lya came down. "Sweet move!" Alex said as she leap frogged Lya. "The current score is 2-1." Kai announced. 

"…We'll have to continue this tomorrow. We have to return to the Abbey," Tala said as he looked at his watch, and Alex nodded, "Ya… stupid time limit out, eh??"

No one answered her.

"Go to the Abbey tomorrow. We'll be waiting," Tala said as they turned around and left, "BYE!" Destiny said to them, waving. Thank god they made it out alive.

"Let's go take a shower!" Alex suddenly said, "Follow me, GIRLS!"

~~

As the girls entered the hot spring, their jaws dropped. "So what do you guys think?" Alex asked as she locked the door.

The hot spring was very beautiful; surrounded by rocks and a marble floor. Around the whole thing were plants and a wooden fence after that. The spring could easily be the size of a indoor swimming pool. "It's amazing!" Katrina finally spoke, "I've never seen anything like it!!" Destiny said as she went by the waters edge, looking at her reflection, "The water's so clear!!"

"^-^ Glad you guys like it." Alex said while the others looked around, some still marveling at it and unable to speak. Alex slipped into the spring, "Arn't you guys coming in? You can't **come** here and **not** come in!" Alex teased, and the girls soon went in.

~~~~~~

"What're they saying?" Tyson asked Ray as they TRIED to listen to what the girls were saying, "You're too loud! Hush up! They're going to here us!" Ray hissed back, his ear to the door, beside Tyson's. 

"Why **are** we here? I mean, isn't it _wrong_ to peek on them?" Max suddenly asked, lifting his head from the door, "Ah don't worry... We just want to hear what they're saying. We won't get caught." Tyson said confidently, pushing Max's head back to the door.

"You guys are sick." Ryu spoke, looking at them, "Then why are **you** listening?" Tyson hissed back, "I'm only here so I can play a prank of Fei later," Ryu stated simply. Kenny was sweating like a hot dog on a frying pan, "I don't know about this..."

"Aw come on Kenny! We just want to hear what they're saying," 

"Shut **up** Tyson! I can hardly hear them over you!" Ray hissed. Kai was in the corner, not facing them, arms crossed, eyes closed. HE of course, was not going to get into this, not matter how much they tried to persuade him.

They put their ears back to the door, and listened.

~~~~~~

"So... what do you guys think about the guys?" Lya asked, "Which ones?" Katrina joked, and the girls giggled. 

"I dunno... just, the guys. You know, Tyson and them... oh, and the Russian teams too! That Ryo guy was SSSSOOOOOOOO cute!" Lya said, thinking back, "But a total jerk and pain in the ass." Alex added, "Oh well... no guy can be perfect... I like Zeke too! Wicked hair style.." Lya mumbled, the  5 sweat dropped. 

"^-^;;; I think Ray is cute." Fei said, and all eyes turned on her, "Are you two together?" Lya asked, and then the questions came pouring in by thousands: "How long have you been dating?" "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" "Aw..." "That's so cute! When did you meet?" "You know him well?" "How long have you been dating?"

Fei sweat dropped and looked towards the water, a faint blush on her face, "Well... we're not exactly _'together'. I don't think he even knows I like him.." Fei mumbled, and all girls shouted at once, "TELL HIM!!" _

"Well um.. I can't.. You see, back at the village where we grew up, there's this girl named Mariah.. she and Ray are like... more of a couple.." Fei mumbled. And everyone went a soft, "Oh,"

"Well, are you certain they're a couple?" Destiny asked, and Fei replied, still looking at the water, "Well.. I'm**PRETTY sure they are... I mean, Mariah likes Ray too... and I heard a while back from Lee - another friend we grew up with - that Ray liked her too... although.."**

"Although what?" Lya asked, looked straight at Fei, "..I'm not sure if he was telling the truth. He usually teases me about it because he knows... always says it's so obvious and how Ray can't know..." Fei said, looking up but not at them, "So I don't really know.."

"Well, tell Ray before Mariah does then!" Lya suddenly exclaimed, "Trust me, gal, people send in all kinds of problems like these to my mag, and I, the great Match-Maker, can always solve any problem they send me. So go tell Tiger Boi before he gets taken!" Lya continued, earning sweat drops from them.

"When did he get dubbed Tiger Boi?" Katrina asked, "Did you dub the others too?" Alex asked, and Lya grinned, "Of course I did! Let's see... Tyson is Piggy, Ray is Tiger Boi, Kai is.. well, I actully got this from the guys, 'Snob Head' or something like that.. Max is 'Sugar' and Kenny is 'Cheif'... And Ryu.. I've yet to dub him. But I will!" Lya said confidently.

"How about Meanie? That always helps descibe half of him," Fei joked. "...Maybe."

"You guys don't like any of the Russian teams boys?" Alex suddenly asked when their was a  moment of silence, and everyone turned to her, wide eyes, "HOLY CRAP! **You** like them!!?!" They shouted at her, "HELL NO! I was just wondering, because all we talk about are the guys from Japan. I was just **wondering**. I'll never like _those jackasses. _

^-^;;;;  Stupid guys.." Alex replied back.

"Don't start giving me heart attacks. Kai gives me enough of those." Alex added a moment later. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and patted their hearts as Alex said that, "I thought you were a guy in disguise for a moment!" Destiny said.

~~~~~~

"Holy shit! Did they just say there was a **guy** in **_DISGUISE_** just then?!??" Ray shouted, and everyone looked at him wide-eyed. Sure, they couldn't hear everything properly or not, but at least they heard **SOMETHING.**

(Ok. I'm going to put them in this lil box since I can't fit what they heard in the story, ok?

"Ryo.. Cute.."

"Ass.."

"Together... Dating... Tell us... Ray..."

"TELL HIM!"

"Mariah.. village... Lee...liked her..."

"Mariah... Ray.. pretty sure..."

"Tiger Boi... Sugar..."

"HOLY CRAP! **You** like them!?!"

"Heart Attack.."

And finally...

"Guy in disguese...")

"We gotta get in!!!" Tyson said as he backed away from the door, and WHAM! Slammed it down. "Are you guys ok?!?" Tyson said as he rushed in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" All the girls started screaming, and sadly, Ray and Max, worrying about what the scream was about, rushed in too.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"PERVERTS!"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!"

"EEEECCCCKKKK!"  
  


Ryu, who had been smart, had stayed back and was know leaning against the wall, hand covering his face as he sighed. .... He had did that once with Fei. And the results didn't come out too good.

Ryu counted: 5... 4.... 3.... 2... 1...

Ah, and there they were. The objects that came flying with various other screaming objects. Intresting.

"I'M SORRY! WE JUST THOUGHT THERE WAS A GUY IN HERE AND WANTED TO HELP!" Tyson shouted as various objects were being thrown at him, "YA! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO **COME** IN HERE!!!!" Ray yelled out as he too, was being thrown things at, and Max well... he just decided to stay quiet.

And Ryu counted again: 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

The boys were thrown out and the door shut. "You guys really **are** stupid." Ryu commented as he walked up to the pile of garbage and boys, "But then again... you guys deserved it. If there's one thing I learnt while living with Fei, it's never, **ever**, go in when they're showering or whatever. No matter what you hear. You'll end up like this." Ryu said.

"And **why** didn't you tell us sooner!?!" Tyson raged, trying to get up, "You guys never asked." "Hey Tyson! You're squishing my stomache!!" "Get off me!!" "AH! You guys are breaking my glasses!"

"CALM DOWN!" Ryu shouted, **trying** to get the group from knocking each other unconscious. "YOU ASSHOLE JERKS!!!!! BEAT EACH OTHER UP AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACES AGAIN!!!!!!!!" The girls voices suddenly screamed.

~~~~~~~~

"Oh. My. God. Do you think they heard us?!?!?" Fei said worriedly as they paced around in the water, "I doubt it.. or they wouldn't have charged in here... those perverts..." Lya mumbled.

"I told you all guys have sic minds." Alex said, sitting on one of the rocks, her hair surrounding her. "I'm kinda more worried they heard.." Katrina mumbled. I mean, it's EMBARRESING to have the guys eavesdrop when you're talking about.. well.. guys.. and then have them run in on you when you were NAKED. Honestly. Don't those guys ever **_think_** before they act?

The girls sighed as they listened to what was happening outside. Guess not **THOSE **guys...

~~~~~~~

^-^;;; So how did you guys like that chappy??? I decided to make the rest of the battles in separate chapters, because I don't think all the battles in one chapter is good... ^-^;;;

Thankies to miyuka15, who had given me the idea for the sneaking part. ^-^

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

..

                                                A Whole New Battle All Over Again

Sorry for the lack in updates, guys... and gals... 

I just got my braces. They feel friggen TIGHT!

And then, when I just got home (which was just now) he shoved me right off my computer!! WTF MAN. Shit this..

(So you guys can see I'm in a bad mood)

Ok. I took a break - All ok now - and I finally remembered about the Tone issue. I'm so sowwy! I guess I got confused with all the characters. But don't worry! I just checked and Tone is part of the… Fallen Angels! Yep!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the teams heard footsteps come near - only God knew _what _- they looked up. They were coming closer. "I bet it's the Russian teams!" Tyson said excitedly, "We'll beat them. For sure!" 

"Of _course_ Tyson…. Of course… They are _SO_ going to just bow down and hand over victory to you," Tone said sarcastically. "Really?" Tyson replied, ~That's Tyson… No one can deny that.~ Tone thought as the large wooden doors opened, to reveal the Russian teams.

"Good lord, how the **Hell** do you get past security all the time?" Alex mumbled, and all eyes turned to her, "What security?" 

"Lucy. Duh. You can shoot a bullet through her head and she'll still beat the crap ou-" "Now Alexandra! What did I teach you about your language?" Lucy said as she did the 'teacher-tsk-tsk'. 

"You should act more like a proper lady! And mind your manners - look at your position. Put your knee down!" Lucy scolded, and Alex gave a look to everyone - 'See what I mean?'

Then the giggles started. Alex sighed. Why was she the one to always be tortured? "You may leave now, Lucy." Kai said, and Lucy gave an 'hmpf'. "Mr. Hiwatari, may I remind you that I am no caretaker of yours? I do not follow your orders. But, as Alexandra here always says for me to do when people are in the room – To get out. And I'm **only** doing this because it was previously ordered my **Alexandra**." Lucy said before she made her way out.

'-_-; Bluefyre… why is it me to always have to go through this torture?' Alex thought, and Bluefyre, like any good bit-beast, replied, 'I don't know.'

Alex sighed again. This was going to be a llllllllloooooooonnnnnnggggg day.

~~2 Seconds later~~

Laughter. All there was was laughter….

~~20 Seconds later~~

"SHUT UP!!!" Alex boomed. Damn, did she blow?

Ah. Silence. Peaceful silence…. 

…Then that retched laughter again. She was **never** going to hear the end of this!!!

~~

Dear god. It finally ended! IT FINALLY ENDED! It had finally ended after Alex blew the _second _time with a, "SHUT UP YOU JERKS!!!" and a "At least I'm an _adorable _jerk!" From Ryo. Then the fight started, Kai broke it up, and then the people remembered about _beyblade. _Yes, _beyblade. _Yes, The reason for this story. _Beyblade._

Then they had somehow wound up at Abbey. The place she grew up in after her parents had died. Where she met Lya. Where it all started. "What is this place?" Fei asked as she stepped in and looked around. It was the place the Blade Breakers had first been to when Tyson battled Andrew (??)

"This is where the you 'outsiders' battle with us," Tala replied coldly, although _everyone _knew he had turned over a new leaf from the last world tournament.

"We're not outsiders." Ryu replied, equally as cold. "Exactly. _You _were the ones who invited us here." Tone agreed. The others nodded. Tala looked away. If they only knew the reason behind that.

"Anyways… Since we only battled the Phoenix Fyre's yesterday, one of us will be battling you." Ian interrupted. "One of our advis- *Hard nudge from Tala * - er, personal uh.. _referee's _will be ref.'ing this match." Spencer said.

"Alright. We'll go then," Fei said, and Tyson looked at her, "Tyson. You guys go last," Tone said, secretly liking the cute face Tyson had made.

"Er.. let's get started…" Tone said as she tried to take her mind off the subject and hide her small blush. The guys missed it - but the girls and their sharp eyes… Oi… . (To all guys: BEWARE)

"So your team is going to face our team," Yukiko said to Fei softly. Fei nodded. "Yep. But we only have three players, now that Destiny is on your team," Tone said, and Ria shook her head, "It's ok. I'm not blading in this one."

Ryu nodded. "Then I'll go first." He stood up and went to the beystadium as Yumi did. "Where's the ref?" Ryu asked as he looked around. "He's coming."

Then a robed figure came walking in from behind the group, knocking into Tyson on the way. "Sorry dude. Guess I didn't see you there." Tyson said as he made way for the ref. 

"^-^ This is going to be a good battle," Yumi said, smiling as she readied her launcher. Ryu just looked at her strangely. "Get ready. This will be a one on one match - Yumi of the Lil Kitsunes (yes. I love kitsunes..)VS Ryu, of the Fallen…Angels…" Now it was the ref's turn to look at Ryu strangely. 

"Alright. 3..2…1…!"

"LET IT RIPPPP!!"

The two blades went. Yumi's blade was circling the stadium and Ryu's blade was pursuing it, close behind. Yumi let out a little smile, "Mitsukai!" A lilac glow glowed from Yumi's blade as her bit beast appeared. 

"^-^ See? It's an _angel. _A_ mitsukai. _"

"More like a akutenshi! (Evil angels. Mitsukai = Angel) TAKE HER DOWN, RYU!!" Tyson cheered. "YA! Don't let a ANGEL stop you!!!" Max continued. "You can do it!" Ray cheered on.

"GO BIG BRO!" (^-^;;; I feel like _Serenity _from Yu-Gi-Oh! Right now…) Fei cheered. Demdove pushed Mitsukai further and further towards the edge, but Yumi didn't seem to care. She had this odd little smile on her face, which only brought one thought to everyone's minds; _scary. _

As Mitsukai neared and neared the edge of the stadium, Yumi's smile continued to grow, little by little. By the time Mitsukai was right on the edge, Yumi was just all out scary. "MITSUKAI! Now's the time!" Yumi shouted, and Mitsukai disappeared, and Demdove flew out of the dish from the sudden disappearance of Mitsukai, who appeared seconds later in the middle of the stadium.

"And Yumi wins!" The ref shouted, and Mitsukai returned to Yumi. "That wasn't fair.... Mituskai just disappeared!" Fei said as Ryu went to pick up Demdove. "It actually didn't disappear. Mitsukai pulled a move that Tyson does a lot. Using immense speed that can't be seen with the naked eye, Mitsukai moved out of the way. Dizzi can show you guys a slow replay if you want." Kenny explained.

"The wonders of being in a laptop." Dizzi said. No one really wanted to see it, but Dizzi played it anyways. "She pulled a Dragoon?" Tyson said, eyes wide. "But that's a **trademark **move!! She can't pull a Dragoon on one of _our_ teams with **my** move!!" Tyson complained.

The Russian teams though, were celebrating in their own little odd way. 

The ref left, and was replaced by another one soon after. "The next match will now being. Players, please take your position." The ref said in monotone, as he waited for the players to get there and get ready. 

Destiny and Tone went up. (Uh oh. Remember LAST time? Don't worry. Due to plot circumstances there will be a winner this time)

"Good luck to you, Tone!" Destiny said cheerfully.

Tone nodded, "Don't think just because you've switched teams for this round I'll go easy on you, girl." Tone replied, "I know you won't." 

"3 2 1!" 

"LET IT RIP!" the two shouted, and their beyblades were sent flying into the dish. They instantly clashed - they weren't going to go easy on each other even _if _they were on the same team. But, being on the same team also made it difficult. They both knew each other's strength's and weaknesses - so knowing this, both had problems trying to battle properly.

~Creasent..? What are we supposed to do against Tone?~ Destiny thought in her head as Creasent hit Crystolyon again. ~Uh.... do your best and try to defeat Tone?~ Cresent replied. 

~...~ 

~Well what do you want me to say? Try to beat the bloody hell out of them?!?~ 

~...~

~...~

~Crystolyon! How long do you think until Destiny will call out Creasent?~

~I don't know. They'll probably think up of a strategy before they attack, like usual.~

~But wouldn't they think that we'd think that so they'd do something else?~

~I don't know. Maybe because they think we'll think something else, they'll attack before thinking of a strategy while we're thinking.~

~... Arg! This is too confusing!~

"CRYSTOLYON!" Tone called at that moment, and Tone's beyblade started glowing red as Crystolyon appeared. 

Destiny winced a little. ~Kuso! We didn't have enough time!~  "Creasent!" Destiny also called, and her Wolf bit-beast appeared.

~What do I do?~ Creasent's voice rang, and Destiny looked even worse. "Attack Crystolyon, Creasent! Arctic Flame!" Creasent reered and lifted it's head up, mouth wide as a white light glowed in it.

"Crystolyon! Dodge it and use Fire Sword!!" Crystolyon reered, paw blazing with fire. 

                                                A Whole New Battle All Over Again

Sorry for the lack in updates, guys... and gals... 

I just got my braces. They feel friggen TIGHT!

And then, when I just got home (which was just now) he shoved me right off my computer!! WTF MAN. Shit this..

(So you guys can see I'm in a bad mood)

Ok. I took a break - All ok now - and I finally remembered about the Tone issue. I'm so sowwy! I guess I got confused with all the characters. But don't worry! I just checked and Tone is part of the… Fallen Angels! Yep!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the teams heard footsteps come near - only God knew _what _- they looked up. They were coming closer. "I bet it's the Russian teams!" Tyson said excitedly, "We'll beat them. For sure!" 

"Of _course_ Tyson…. Of course… They are _SO_ going to just bow down and hand over victory to you," Tone said sarcastically. "Really?" Tyson replied, ~That's Tyson… No one can deny that.~ Tone thought as the large wooden doors opened, to reveal the Russian teams.

"Good lord, how the **Hell** do you get past security all the time?" Alex mumbled, and all eyes turned to her, "What security?" 

"Lucy. Duh. You can shoot a bullet through her head and she'll still beat the crap ou-" "Now Alexandra! What did I teach you about your language?" Lucy said as she did the 'teacher-tsk-tsk'. 

"You should act more like a proper lady! And mind your manners - look at your position. Put your knee down!" Lucy scolded, and Alex gave a look to everyone - 'See what I mean?'

Then the giggles started. Alex sighed. Why was she the one to always be tortured? "You may leave now, Lucy." Kai said, and Lucy gave an 'hmpf'. "Mr. Hiwatari, may I remind you that I am no caretaker of yours? I do not follow your orders. But, as Alexandra here always says for me to do when people are in the room – To get out. And I'm **only** doing this because it was previously ordered my **Alexandra**." Lucy said before she made her way out.

'-_-; Bluefyre… why is it me to always have to go through this torture?' Alex thought, and Bluefyre, like any good bit-beast, replied, 'I don't know.'

Alex sighed again. This was going to be a llllllllloooooooonnnnnnggggg day.

~~2 Seconds later~~

Laughter. All there was was laughter….

~~20 Seconds later~~

"SHUT UP!!!" Alex boomed. Damn, did she blow?

Ah. Silence. Peaceful silence…. 

…Then that retched laughter again. She was **never** going to hear the end of this!!!

~~

Dear god. It finally ended! IT FINALLY ENDED! It had finally ended after Alex blew the _second _time with a, "SHUT UP YOU JERKS!!!" and a "At least I'm an _adorable _jerk!" From Ryo. Then the fight started, Kai broke it up, and then the people remembered about _beyblade. _Yes, _beyblade. _Yes, The reason for this story. _Beyblade._

Then they had somehow wound up at Abbey. The place she grew up in after her parents had died. Where she met Lya. Where it all started. "What is this place?" Fei asked as she stepped in and looked around. It was the place the Blade Breakers had first been to when Tyson battled Andrew (??)

"This is where the you 'outsiders' battle with us," Tala replied coldly, although _everyone _knew he had turned over a new leaf from the last world tournament.

"We're not outsiders." Ryu replied, equally as cold. "Exactly. _You _were the ones who invited us here." Tone agreed. The others nodded. Tala looked away. If they only knew the reason behind that.

"Anyways… Since we only battled the Phoenix Fyre's yesterday, one of us will be battling you." Ian interrupted. "One of our advis- *Hard nudge from Tala * - er, personal uh.. _referee's _will be ref.'ing this match." Spencer said.

"Alright. We'll go then," Fei said, and Tyson looked at her, "Tyson. You guys go last," Tone said, secretly liking the cute face Tyson had made.

"Er.. let's get started…" Tone said as she tried to take her mind off the subject and hide her small blush. The guys missed it - but the girls and their sharp eyes… Oi… . (To all guys: BEWARE)

"So your team is going to face our team," Yukiko said to Fei softly. Fei nodded. "Yep. But we only have three players, now that Destiny is on your team," Tone said, and Ria shook her head, "It's ok. I'm not blading in this one."

Ryu nodded. "Then I'll go first." He stood up and went to the beystadium as Yumi did. "Where's the ref?" Ryu asked as he looked around. "He's coming."

Then a robed figure came walking in from behind the group, knocking into Tyson on the way. "Sorry dude. Guess I didn't see you there." Tyson said as he made way for the ref. 

"^-^ This is going to be a good battle," Yumi said, smiling as she readied her launcher. Ryu just looked at her strangely. "Get ready. This will be a one on one match - Yumi of the Lil Kitsunes (yes. I love kitsunes..)VS Ryu, of the Fallen…Angels…" Now it was the ref's turn to look at Ryu strangely. 

"Alright. 3..2…1…!"

"LET IT RIPPPP!!"

The two blades went. Yumi's blade was circling the stadium and Ryu's blade was pursuing it, close behind. Yumi let out a little smile, "Mitsukai!" A lilac glow glowed from Yumi's blade as her bit beast appeared. 

"^-^ See? It's an _angel. _A_ mitsukai. _"

"More like a akutenshi! (Evil angels. Mitsukai = Angel) TAKE HER DOWN, RYU!!" Tyson cheered. "YA! Don't let a ANGEL stop you!!!" Max continued. "You can do it!" Ray cheered on.

"GO BIG BRO!" (^-^;;; I feel like _Serenity _from Yu-Gi-Oh! Right now…) Fei cheered. Demdove pushed Mitsukai further and further towards the edge, but Yumi didn't seem to care. She had this odd little smile on her face, which only brought one thought to everyone's minds; _scary. _

As Mitsukai neared and neared the edge of the stadium, Yumi's smile continued to grow, little by little. By the time Mitsukai was right on the edge, Yumi was just all out scary. "MITSUKAI! Now's the time!" Yumi shouted, and Mitsukai disappeared, and Demdove flew out of the dish from the sudden disappearance of Mitsukai, who appeared seconds later in the middle of the stadium.

"And Yumi wins!" The ref shouted, and Mitsukai returned to Yumi. "That wasn't fair.... Mituskai just disappeared!" Fei said as Ryu went to pick up Demdove. "It actually didn't disappear. Mitsukai pulled a move that Tyson does a lot. Using immense speed that can't be seen with the naked eye, Mitsukai moved out of the way. Dizzi can show you guys a slow replay if you want." Kenny explained.

"The wonders of being in a laptop." Dizzi said. No one really wanted to see it, but Dizzi played it anyways. "She pulled a Dragoon?" Tyson said, eyes wide. "But that's a **trademark **move!! She can't pull a Dragoon on one of _our_ teams with **my** move!!" Tyson complained.

The Russian teams though, were celebrating in their own little odd way. 

The ref left, and was replaced by another one soon after. "The next match will now being. Players, please take your position." The ref said in monotone, as he waited for the players to get there and get ready. 

Destiny and Tone went up. (Uh oh. Remember LAST time? Don't worry. Due to plot circumstances there will be a winner this time)

"Good luck to you, Tone!" Destiny said cheerfully.

Tone nodded, "Don't think just because you've switched teams for this round I'll go easy on you, girl." Tone replied, "I know you won't." 

"3 2 1!" 

"LET IT RIP!" the two shouted, and their beyblades were sent flying into the dish. They instantly clashed - they weren't going to go easy on each other even _if _they were on the same team. But, being on the same team also made it difficult. They both knew each other's strength's and weaknesses - so knowing this, both had problems trying to battle properly.

~Creasent..? What are we supposed to do against Tone?~ Destiny thought in her head as Creasent hit Crystolyon again. ~Uh.... do your best and try to defeat Tone?~ Cresent replied. 

~...~ 

~Well what do you want me to say? Try to beat the bloody hell out of them?!?~ 

~...~

~...~

~Crystolyon! How long do you think until Destiny will call out Creasent?~

~I don't know. They'll probably think up of a strategy before they attack, like usual.~

~But wouldn't they think that we'd think that so they'd do something else?~

~I don't know. Maybe because they think we'll think something else, they'll attack before thinking of a strategy while we're thinking.~

~... Arg! This is too confusing!~

"CRYSTOLYON!" Tone called at that moment, and Tone's beyblade started glowing red as Crystolyon appeared. 

Destiny winced a little. ~Kuso! We didn't have enough time!~  "Creasent!" Destiny also called, and her Wolf bit-beast appeared.

~What do I do?~ Creasent's voice rang, and Destiny looked even worse. "Attack Crystolyon, Creasent! Arctic Flame!" Creasent reered and lifted it's head up, mouth wide as a white light glowed in it.

"Crystolyon! Dodge it and use Fire Sword!!" Crystolyon reered, paw blazing with fire. (You know. GYM. 'FOLLOW THROUGH, PEOPLE!)

(OMG. YOU KNOW THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'M WRITING THIS PART? STUPID COMPUTER!!)

Both were preparing to hit each other. ~Let's do this.~ 

As Creasent launched the firey blue ball of energy, Crystolyon launched it's attack, and, (JUST ONE MORE TIME PEOPLE! ONE MORE TIME!!!!) a bright white light made everyone look away.

As the light cleared, both beyblades were still spinning. Both bit-beasts were still up. ~Are you alright?~ Destiny asked, and Creasent replied, ~Ya. I'm ok. I'm pretty sure I got Crystolyon's shoulder though….~

~I got hit on my shoulder! And dear lord, I never thought _I _would EVER take Creasent's Arctic Flame. Geez, it's starting already… fast attack with fast starting effects…. @_@~

~Can you continue, Crystolyon? If you can't you can back down, you know.~ Tone said, worried for her bit beast. 

~It's ok. I can continue.~

~Let's do it then.~

"CRYSTOLYON!" // "CREASENT!"

"FINAL ATTACK, NOW!"

Both beyblades got away from their constant attacking, backing up to the edge of the bey stadium, for speed and awaiting the command of their masters. 

3 more seconds to go.

~2~

~1.~

~NOW!~  Both thought, and immediately reacting, both blades launched themselves at each other. 

Another bright light.

And this time, there would be a winner. But one voice cut through the whole light, Tyson's: "HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S DRAGOON?!!?!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA~! TYSON'S LOST DRAGOON! What'll happen next? Only I know!!

I AM SO SOWWY I WAS SO LATE!!!! There's this damned thing call 'School' here, and it's very very annoying. And I'm moving on the 30th of October, and I have a history project. It's supposed to be due on Nov 4, but NNNOOOOOOOOOOO they're making me do everything in just a few days! And they won't even let me work on it on the weekends!!

Life is so unfair.

:'(

Anyways…. See the little blue box? Click it and type something in the window that pops up, will you? Plz?


	7. Discovered Mysteries

                                                            A Whole New Battle All Over Again

Ok ok. Me working on the next chappy!! As in, THIS chappy!

// = thoughts

And thank you to Bread N' Butter and Gazing Shadows for reviewing! UR ALL SO NICE!!*cries from being so happy*

There's gonna be a surprise character in this chappy. Bet you guys couldn't think of it!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the light died down, all eyes were on Tyson. One thought zipped through their minds: /Dragoon? Gone?/

Crescent returned to Destiny's hand, meaning she was the winner as Tone was too distracted to worry about Crystolyon at the moment.

/Damn. And bro said he could take care of Dragoon?/ Lya thought angrily. Tyson was now searching every pocket - just in case Dragoon was there. He was shouting in his mind: /DRAGOON! DRAGOON!/

But no one replied to him. No little 'click' of a beyblade was heard from Tyson. Dragoon was gone.

By this time, Lya was fuming. She stormed up to Tyson, hands balled into fists, "YOU LOST DRAGOON?!?!!" She shouted, absolutely furious. And Tyson replied like he didn't even hear her. "OH MY GOD! I LOST DRAGOON!" He shouted, still searching in his pockets.

Tone  jumped down to the beystadium to retrieve Crystolyon, still worried about Tyson. He had lost Dragoon. Without Dragoon, Tyson couldn't beybattle. And when Tyson couldn't beybattle, the whole team doesn't get to beybattle. 

"I can go look for it. I know this place well enough, and I already battled," Destiny said calmly and slowly. "Ya. Me and Kai will go look too." Alex said, nudging Kai, "He wasn't going to beybattle anyways."

"I'm going too. We'll split – North, East, south, and West of the Abbey – we'll meet each other back here in half an hour. You should really be more careful with Dragoon, Tyson." Lya said, and went into one of the tunnels. Destiny and Alex were the next ones to run off – and Kai, well, he just walked into one of the tunnels silently.

/I hope those guys find Dragoon./ Tyson thought as he looked at his empty palm. No Dragoon there… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai was running through the tunnels now – of course he wasn't going to show anybody **HE** was worried about Dragoon missing. 

~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~

HAPPY PROBABLY BE-LATED HALLOWE'EN, EVERYONE! HAVE A GOOD TIME TRICK- OR – TREATING!!!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! :[ (Vampire)

OMG. I MOVED TO A NEW HOUSE YESTERDAY! IT'S 20 YEARS OLD OR SUMTHING! And the school is so boring. I have never, **NEVER, Halloween was my first day there – sheesh, no one even danced at the DANCE. **

And there's no swearing, fights, shoving, kicking, jokes, or even a class clown!! THAT AIN'T RITE, PPL! 

SAVE AND PITY ME! IT'S THE QUOTE FOR LIFE AT KENNEDY FOR MOI! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE SPORTS TEAMS FOR GAWD'S SAKE! AND THEY NEVER GO HYPER! THAT'S EVEN MORE NOT RITE!!!

NOW I HAVE TO NAME IT, "Hell School. Where everyday, is as boring as yesterday," ON MY FIRST DAY! YESTERDAY BEING JUST WORK, WORK, WORK! DON'T THEY KNOW ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES YOU DUMBER? 

~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~

He, Kai Hiwatari, world-class blader known to everyone on the world, was looking for Dragoon. Ha. Ha. What would his father say about this if he found out. Shit, that's what. 

Turning another left, Kai scanned every corner for a speck of white, but all was grey. No sign of Dragoon yet.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny ran – although looking clearly at each and every turn. Tyson was such an idiot, losing Dragoon so easily. This was **Moscow we were talking about!! IT COULD BE ANYWHERE! Snow, ice, frozen – dear lord they had a long way to go.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex wasn't having much luck either. That and she was bumping into a _hell_ lotta people. Man, who knew there were this many people in Abbey!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And poor Lya. Even though she had been here all her life, she hadn't been through many of the places throughout Abbey. Dead ends and wrong turns always seemed to get in her way. Damned maze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BACK TO TYSON AND GANG.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"¬_¬|||||| This guy can sure complain for a hell loada time…" Ryo said as he leaned against the wall further, "He's been complaining for the past half hour! When the hell are the guys coming back?" Ryo complained again. This was _seriously _nagging him. 

"Oh be quiet already! I can't believe _you're team captain!" Lillia shot back. "Ya. It's not like we __wanted you to be team captain," Chris added, "You just volunteered yourself!" Zeke finished, earning a punch from Ryo. "Ooooooo!! Our little Yuki Sansai Yorashi is mad!!!!!" (Yuki Sansai Yorashi = Snow, the three calamities: fire, flood and storm, night storm) Lillia teased. Did she mention all three members were older then their captain?_

Over at the other corner of the room, Tyson was still freaking out. /Wow… Tyson can sure freak out really good…./ Ray thought. He was standing beside Fei – they were talking about old memories to pass the time, which had always helped in the past.

"Remember that kitty suit that you got caught in on Halloween, Fei? And you said you wouldn't wear it, too!" Ray said, remembering the cute memory from a while ago.

"Aw shuddup! Lee **made me dress up in it!! It was a ****dare!!!" (not really sure how it works… but ^-^;;;;) Fei complained. She was _innocent_ in this!!!!**

"^-^;;;; Tyson! You need to calm down already! I'm sure Kai and them will find Dragoon somewhere. I mean, who else would Dragoon be with?" Max said, sweat drops appearing multiple times on his blond head. "Ya. Dragoon has to be somewhere." Tone said, "Or with someone." Katrina added. Tone glared at Katrina a bit, but Katrina just shrugged it off, "It could be a possibility. And it probably is – I mean, Dragoon is a world-class bit beast, you know." 

~*~*~*~*~ Flash – BACK ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Then a robed figure came walking in from behind the group, knocking into Tyson on the way. "Sorry dude. Guess I didn't see you there." Tyson said as he made way for the ref. 

~*~*~*~*~END of FLASH – back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It was him!!!" Tyson shouted, jumping up, "The first ref! That's why they switched ref's! They have Dragoon!" Tyson said as he pointed towards Tala, "You planned this! You planned us coming here, the bey battles, everything! I bet you guys even planned Kai, Destiny, Alex, and Lya running off too, didn't you??!?!" Tyson accused.

/Whoa. Did Tyson just get… _smarter? It's a miracle!/ Tone thought. She looked at Tala, who now stood up straight from his slouching position before, "That's right. We planned this. So what? You can't do anything about it. You're already too deep in the whole to dig yourselves out." Tala said plainly. _

Tyson's eyes suddenly thinned considerably, "What?" /Their objective wasn't to capture Dragoon? / Tyson thought, not expecting this.

"That's right. We weren't after Dragoon. But you played into the plan perfectly, and now we have everything we need." Tala said, and the robed figured guys suddenly appeared from all directions, "Now that you're of no use anymore, you might as well leave." Ian said, and the guards grabbed the Japanese teams by the arms, which was quite difficult with their struggling, "You never told us that this was going to turn out like this, Tala." Ryo said, standing up straight and eyes narrowed at Tala.

"You didn't need to know. Now bring them out!" Tala said, and Ryo cursed under his breath, /This was not what was planned!/ Ryo thought angrily. Sticking a foot out, he tripped the nearest guard holding Katrina. He stumbled – giving just the right amount of time for Katrina to escape and run off into one of the tunnels. 

  
As the others were brought out, Tyson was literally cheering for Katrina, "WOOT! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SOAB! YOU DESERVED IT! NOW KATRINA IS GONNA BLOW UP YOUR STUPID PLAN! BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YOU?!?!? HA!!" 

"O.o;;; I know you're happy that Katrina's in and everything, Tyson, but we need to think of a plan." Kenny said, "We don't know what they're planning. Lya, Alex, Kai, Destiny, and now, Katrina's in there. It was probably their plan all along or something.." 

"You mean they could have planned Katrina going in too? DAMN!" Tyson shouted, angry now that Kenny had fouled his happy mood, "Not likely. Did you see Tala's and Ryo's faces when she escaped? I saw what Ryo did – he was the one that made the guard trip. And he was smiling like a Cheshire (?) cat. Tala was the exact opposite." Ray said, and Fei and Ryu nodded, "Tala's expression was _priceless_!" Fei said, nearly laughing.

"He looked like something out of a horror movie. The one that's just about to get eaten, ^-^," Ryu agreed. "Ok. Now that we're _calm, we should start planning. I say we stay here and plan," Ray suggested, "Not a bad idea. If they come out, we can go barging in," Max agreed. _

"But what about Kai and them? Shouldn't we warn them or something?" Tone asked, and Ray nodded, "Ya. I'll go tell Drigger to warn them for us," Ray said, sending a mental message to Drigger. 

A few moments later, Ray got the bad news. "Drigger can't get through. He says some sort of barrier around the Abbey is blocking him from linking to any of them." 

"O.o;;;; That's not good, right?" 

"Ya. And they're partying inside about having being kidnapped," Dizzi said, "I'll try to figure out what's going on." She said a moment later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katrina _ran. _She had to find them – before whatever those jerks planned works. /We have to hurry! Who's the closest one to us, Eterni?/ Katrina asked, /Can't….. reach…… them……/ came Eterni's strained voice a few seconds later, /What?? Eterni! Are you ok?!/ 

/…… …. Can't ….. barrier….. connect…../

/A barrier? A barrier is blocking you from speaking with me! It's blocking out **mental** link too?!?!?/

No reply. Katrina growled a bit – something she rarely does. /I've gotta find them. I just gotta!/ Katrina thought as she turned a right… 

…and crashed into a certain red head.

"Ow…"

"Lya!! I'm so happy I found you, Lya!" Katrina said, hugging her team mate, "What? I haven't been gone _that_ long…." Lya mumbled, not sure what Katrina was talking about, "I'll explain on the way. But for now, we have to look for the others!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai growled. Dragoon was no where in sight, and he had no idea where he was. From what he could see, he was locked up in some sort of room with bars – and someone was there. /This isn't right. Abbey doesn't have a dungeon…./ Kai thought as he tried to move his hands. But it proved unsuccessful – his hands were tied to something.

"Who are you?!" Kai said coldly to the other person in the cell, "Answer me!"

"My, my, still as impatient as ever I see." A voice replied. /Holy shit! What the hell is **_he_** doing here?!?! And chaining _me up to a **wall? What the hell!/ Kai thought angrily, "What do you want?" Kai replied coldly, turning the other direction so he wouldn't have to look at the man.**_

"My. So cold even to your flesh and blood?" (O.o THIS SURPRISED YOU, DIDN'T IT?!?!!)

"Flesh and blood my ass."

"Your ass has flesh and blood too, you know."

"Damn you."

"Just keep saying that and you'll _never see the light of day again."_

Kai cursed under his breath, "What do you want me for? Grandpa is already in jail. You have no power anymore." 

"That does not mean I never will have power again, my _dear Kai. And you can choose whether to help me or not."  
  
_

"Like I ever will."

"Very well then. I'll just have to look for someone else capable of handling Black Dranzer."

"_What_? Black Dranzer was destroyed a long time ago…"

"No, it wasn't. It's just that you had rejected to use it when Voltaire gave it to you the second time. **That was his undoing." **

Kai growled. So he still had Black Dranzer after all, huh.

"No one else can _handle_ Black Dranzer, and you know it. Without me, Black Dranzer is as useless to you as your stupid team."

"Not quite, Kai. You rejecting Black Dranzer again will be _your undoing as well."_

"I'm not going to become undone just because of a measly thing like that," Kai retorted. 

"Very well then. We'll test your theory in the tournament, then." Three men, when the man had snapped his fingers, had appeared. They entered the cell and unlocked his chains, keeping his hands behind him and leading him to another door and shoving him outside, back into the cold.

"We'll see about that, father." Kai growled, and he started walking back to the entrance, where he was sure the others would be. 

(BET YOU GUYS DIDN"T EXPECT THAT!!! XD)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex continued running. Damned people – they had kept on getting in her way until just the last turn. She was still running – thank god for the training she had gotten. But Dragoon was no where to be seen, and she knew she couldn't get in touch with Bluefyre from previous experiences. 

And then she had to stop, and her shoes screeched and light dust came flying up. /That _hurt_. My poor ears! Who the hell would be standing in front of a running person!?/ Alex thought angrily. 

As the person walked closer, step by step, Alex was actually surprised by who it was. "Boris? You got out from jail? Yeesh… You need to be put in solitary or something…." Alex mumbled, "Enough with the compliments. Let's get straight to business, shall we?" 

"And what shit would that be?"

"Your power and loyalties."

"Keh. That's called _bribing,_ Boris, and you're just **horrible** at it. You and I both know I'm not going to take that shit. Now get out of my way!" Alex shouted as she ran past him, shoving him on the way. /Keh. That bastard deserves it… now to look for Dragoon…/ Only 15 minutes before meet up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lya and Katrina were still running down the halls. But again, dead ends and wrong turns kept on getting in their way. Katrina had finished explaining, and Lya wasn't surprised at all, "Ryo probably tripped the guard on purpose. From what I can tell, he doesn't like not being told stuff like this. And I know **a lot**." Lya said, earning a sweat drop from Katrina.

Lya looked at her watch, "We had better go back. At this rate, we'll just get lost. The others are bound to find Dragoon. This part of Abbey is just too big a maze to hide Dragoon in,"

"Are you sure? This looks like a good place to put Dragoon in.." Katrina mumbled. "Yes. I remember this scratch over here – we'll take just as long to get back to the main entrance, and it's easier this way. This maze will just go on forever. It's better stopping now then never getting out." 

Katrina sighed. No matter how little she knew about Abbey or how little she knew about the maze, she knew Lya was right. /I just hope Kai's alright…/ Katrina thought as she nodded and they started heading back…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later and back at the main room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one was there except for the four girls, Alex, Destiny, Lya, and Katrina. Destiny had been the lucky one and had found Dragoon – "It was actually in that corner over there…. Dragoon must've dropped out when the ref bumped into him," Destiny explained. They were all panting – they had been running for the past half hour! They deserved a rest… 

"You guys go without me.. tell Fei I just want to spend some more time with my old buddies, k?" Destiny said near the door, and Katrina smiled warmly at her, "We'll do that." Destiny opened the door, and the three girls left, Dragoon in Alex's pocket.

Oki oki. _Pretty_ short chapter…. But a good one no less, ne? 6 pages is good… rite…?

At least I got it up in… 2 or 3 days? _That's good! And this chappy is full of mysteries. Is it getting good? Yes? No? Maybe so? Just go to that little blue box and click it and you can tell moi! ^-^_

THX EVERYONE!


	8. The Deal

                                    A Whole New Battle All Over Again

^-^ I'm trying to update faster from now on, maybe one chapter every 1-2 weeks at most. 

And thank you's to Golden-Feline, 

^-^ Now less talking and more typing! Lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*HIWATARI MANSION – DINING ROOM*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Neh… me and Bluefyre are exhausted…" Alex mumbled as she plopped herself onto one of the soft, bouncy couches, "Ya…. I know.." Fei agreed, and the others just nodded. "What time is it…?" Alex mumbled, lifting her head, which, in this case, took **much** effort, "Man.. only 9:30…." Alex said again as she plopped her head back onto the back of the couch.

"How about you just tell us our rooms and we'll sleep….." Dizzi mumbled, and Kenny nodded, "Would do us a lot of good…"

"Fine… fine… But we have to **walk** there!! Give yourself a rest first, dammit…" Alex mumbled back. "^-^;;; But Alex, you're _never going to tell us our rooms at this rate…" Max said._

"^-^;;; You guys just want to know who you're paired up with!"

"No duh."

"… Just follow moi…" Alex mumbled, and got up, walking through the halls with everyone following, Tyson occasionally bumping into walls and turning a wrong turn.

"Ok. This is my room over here – everyone's rooms will be around mine. Now everyone be happy! First pair, on the left – is Ray and Fei! Mwhahahahahahahaha!!"

Everyone looked at Alex strangely; O.o;; 

"Anyways…. Next up on the right here is Kenny and Ryu! ^-^;;; Sowwy. You two were the only ones left…. ^-^;;;; Katrina, you're going with Kai – hit him on the head if he won't let him into his room or call me – and Tone is going with Tyson over there – and Maxy is coming with me!!! Sugar is in the cupboard on the left," Alex said, whispering the last part to Max. "^-^"

"Helloooooo…? Tyson? You dere?" Tone said, waving her hand in front of his face, "Huh… what?" Tyson replied, not sure what of what was going on, "What do you mean by, 'What?'? Didn't you just listen to the conversation going on just now? Any of it?" Tone said, a little bit angry and a little bit hurt from Tyson's reaction.

"Oh… Sorry. I guess I was just hungry and couldn't concentrate…" Tyson mumbled. Truth was, he was lying, but everyone else seemed to take no notice of it.

He had been talking to Dragoon – seems like the ref really had taken Dragoon. Dragoon wasn't sure what was going on, but the next thing he knew he was being giving over to Destiny. From then on, Destiny had carried Dragoon in her hands, and was mouthing stuff, like it was talking to Dragoon – but Dragoon couldn't lip-read.

But, the ref couldn't of taken Dragoon accidentally, and the ref wouldn't have given Destiny Dragoon for free. Tyson didn't know what was going on – yet.

… But what price did Destiny have to pay to get Dragoon?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny sighed. She was in one of the Abbey's many rooms – the one she used to have before she joined Fei. Destiny sat at the windowsill, looking outside at the light falling snow. This was one of the few places that the bladders could communicate with the bit-beasts.

/I'm so sorry./ Destiny said to Crescent, probably for the thousandth time that hour, /It's ok, Destiny. I understand. It is for a good cause, is it not?/ Crescent replied, and Destiny shook her head, /Yes, but at a price I don't want to pay./ 

/You know you will pay it anyways. You're a girl of your honor – that's good. Don't worry about me. As long as Dragoon is with Tyson, it'll be all right. Stop thinking of it so much already. We still have, what? Hours left?/ Crescent's voice rang, and the tears that had formed in Destiny's eyes nearly fell, /Only half an hour…/ Destiny thought.

/It's still ok. We've known each other for years – and how do you know we'll be separated?/ 

/Because that's how they work. And I know it. They'll take you away from me, Crescent! They'll take you away from me, forever!/ Destiny's pained voice rang in her mind. 

_Knock! Knock!_

Destiny looked up, startled. /Who could it be? No! They can't come this early! They just _can't_!/ Destiny thought, but quickly wiped up her tears as she saw the doorknob turn, and brought up an emotionless face. 

"Destiny…?" A soft, shy voice came, and Yumi's head popped out through the small crack that she had opened through the door, "May I come in?" Yumi asked, and Destiny nodded slowly, emotions flooding back to her face.

"What's up?" Destiny said as she looked at the bed, indicating the Yumi could sit there, and she did, "I just wanted to check up on you," Yumi replied, earning a simple, 'oh,' from Destiny.

"I'm sorry about what has happened. I swear we didn't know! Tala just told us – but I swear I didn't want you to suffer like this, even though we wanted you back to us. We didn't know, Destiny!" Yumi said, looking down at the bed, not sure what Destiny would say.

"… It's okay," Came Destiny's soft reply, "I understand. I have to do what I have to, right? **Even if it means sacrificing Crescent for Dragoon.** Dragoon is just_… too important__ to lose," Destiny said, her expression staying the same even when she felt horrible inside._

"Are you sure? Crescent has been with you for years now. Are you sure you can give her up for Dragoon?" Yumi said, carefully. Destiny nodded, "Ya. Dragoon is a sacred spirit. And without him, Tyson would be finished. I can't have that, Yumi." Destiny said as she turned back to the window, "The Japan Teams can't afford to lose Dragoon…"

              ~~*Using Spongebob weird commercial voice: Half an hour, later*~~

Destiny sighed. She had been thinking up memories with Crescent for the last half hour after Yumi had left. Time was up. 

_Knock!_

She didn't want to give Crescent up.

_Knock!_

She didn't want to.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

****

/I'm so sorry, Crescent!/ With that last thought, Destiny straightened herself up and ran to answer the door.  

"H-hi… Mr. Hiwatari…" Destiny said softly, looking straight at the man standing in front of her, "Hello. I believe you had bargained something with me?" He said in the horrible, villain-pretending-to-be-sweet voice. 

Destiny gulped, looking down at her pocket, where Crescent lay. Slowly, she nodded. "Good." Then he whispered something into Destiny's ear, and Destiny's one, final last thought before he finished was:

/Goodbye, Crescent… I'm so sorry,/

~~~~~~~~~~HIWATARI MANSION~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn was that a great sleep or what, huh!?!? I slept SO well! It was so fun, fun, fun!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Alex squealed as she jumped on her bed.

"¬_¬ Dear god…." All the girls mumbled. And they all knew what had caused this too, because the boys seemed to be dealing with the same problem with Max, and dear lord they had a lot to do before they could calm the two psycho, sugar absorbed hyper little people before would calm down.

"Yes, yes, we all had a good sleep! Now stop jumping on your bed before you hurt yourself, Alex!" Katrina said, half lying. She had a great sleep – Kai had offered to sleep on the couch while Katrina got his bed – but of course, that didn't last long since…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~  

Squeals.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Two voices rang through the rooms as everyone had slept for just 15 minutes, "Dear Kami who's doing that?!?!?!" Kai's annoyed voice said sleepily from the couch.

Katrina peeked a eye open, "I dunno…. Just go back to sleep… So.. sleepy…" Katrina mumbled as she closed her eye and got into a comfortable position on Kai's comfy bed again, "Hn.."

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came _another voice. "This is so fun, fun, fun!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Now_ both Kai and Katrina woke and were sitting straight up. There was only one person they knew who would say something like _that. _Alex. And only Kami knew how she got to the sugar….

"YYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

…And it looks like she got Max sugar-highed too….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No! This is _FFFFUUUNNNN_!!!" Alex whined. She didn't look like she was coming down any time soon. 

Tone growled a little. _She _had just gotten to sleep when Max and Alex's annoyed voices rung throughout the mansion. She had been so comfy too. There were two beds in her room right beside each other, and she was just about to fall asleep when it happened.

Damned hyper people and sugar.

"Get down from there!" Tone growled loudly, and stepped onto the bed and grabbed Alex's arm, "NO!" Alex whined. "Alex wants to stay HIGH!!!!" Alex shouted as she latched herself onto the small chandelier on top of her bed.

Lya gasped as she turned on the TV slowly. "Look! INUYASHA IS ON!" Lya shouted loudly as she pressed the 'Play' button on the VCR, Alex immediately stopped struggling and let go of the chandelier, landing on her bed with a soft 'Poof'. Quietly hugging her pillow, Alex moved to the TV screen hunched down and started watching Inuyasha.

"^-^;;; She's been obsessed with Inuyasha since it came out. I always keep a spare in her VCR in case she goes sugar-highed. ^-^;;; She's an Inuyasha nut. (JUST LIKE ME!!!)" Lya said, sweat dropping.

Alex's face was so close to the TV now you could see the images flashing in her twinkly sugar coated eyes. XD

~~~~~~~~~~

Ray looked to Tyson who looked to Kai who slept soundly on the couch, but shouldv'e looked at Ryu who should have looked at Kenny who should have had Dizzi open and scanning the situation. 

Max and sugar. One of the worst combinations for non-sugar high people. Sad that the Blade Breakers, and a Fallen Angels member had to deal with it. 

Max, who was currently _destroying_ Tyson's bed and room, was looking for _more_ sugar. But thank the lords Tyson didn't bring that candy bar with him from the limo.

"Um… Kenny? Go ask Dizzi what we should do, would ya?" Tyson said slowly. Oh ya. When in doubt, ask Dizzi for help. "On my way Tyson, on my way…"

"Oh dear…. Max is hyper again, isn't he? Well… we could always dress Ray up in a kitty suit again so Max would follow him into cold water…" Dizzi mumbled, "Are you insane?!?!? I am **not** going back into a kitty suit!!!" Ray objected loudly.

"Tyson can dress up in a pineapple suit." Ryu said, and Kenny looked at him, "Is that supposed to work?"

"Oh sure! A pineapple body to go with his pineapple hair. Just perfect!" Dizzi said loudly from her lab top.

~~~~~~~~~~*LATER SOMEWHERE ELSE*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny looked at the, no, _her new  beyblade, which lay in her hand. She had watched it defeat so many during the last world championship, yearned to be as strong. /Crescent? Are you still there?/ Destiny thought. Although it might not work, it was still worth a try._

/Yep. I told you I'd still be here. Just a little roomy…/ Crescent mumbled back, and a rude voice interrupted her, /Shut up. Who said you could talk?/

/Well **excuse** me! Last time I checked, Destiny was **my** mistress! It was just because of some **stupid** deal she had to take _you. I feel **so** sorry for my mistress right now!/ Crescent replied angrily._

/Well guess what, doggy? She's **my** blader now. And just so you know, **I'm** the superior one here./ Black Dranzer replied. 

Destiny sighed. It was supposed to be a _happy thing now that she could still communicate with Crescent, although their link was weak, but Destiny wasn't happy at all. _

/Crescent, I guess you should back down. Black Dranzer is mine now, after all…/ Destiny said, and immediately the arguing ceased.

They had improved Black Dranzer from the last time it was used, and Destiny was going to test-drive it by bey-battling a machine that launched out beyblades. It was used by all of the major beyblading places like America, or China.

Putting Black Dranzer onto the launcher that was specially designed for it, Destiny launched Black Dranzer.

Crescent wasn't there anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*FEW DAYS LATER*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny sighed. She was at the Hiwatari mansion. It would probably be her last time visiting. But she knew what she was going to do. She had found a reason for doing it, and she would go through with it all the way.

Crescent had disappeared ever since she had first launched Black Dranzer. And she and Black Dranzer had been training everyday, making the bond between Destiny and Crescent weaker and weaker by the second. And since yesterday, Destiny hasn't even heard from Crescent. 

Destiny sighed again. It was a cloudy day – perfect for a day like this. Destiny pressed the intercom, and Lucy answered, "Lucy? It's me, Destiny. Can you please send a car over so I can come in?" Destiny said, trying her best to keep a steady voice. 

"Oh. No problem, it should be there soon." Lucy said, and with a 'Buzz' sound the intercom went dead.

As Destiny waited for the car, she steadily became more nervous. This wasn't going to be easy. /Calm down./ Came Black Dranzer's voice. Black Dranzer always told her to stay calm – giving instructions was like his job or something. 

Destiny sighed again as the gates opened and the car came out. She got in, and prepared to finish the talk to the teams as soon as possible. She just wished that it would be that easy.

~~~~~~~~~

"COMING!!!" Alex's loud voice rang as she ran to open the door. Skipping a few steps and sliding the rest of the way down the staircase was just _so_ easy it took her a whole two minutes to actually get down.

Alex opened the door, and standing there was Destiny, "Destiny! You're back. ^-^" Alex said happily, opening the door wider and turning around to shout, "HEY GUYS! DESTINY'S BACK! COME HERE!"

/Well that sure takes care of that part…./ Destiny thought, and Black Dranzer replied, rather rudely though, /Yes. Although that pestering girl was quite loud… we should just knock her out next time…/ 

/Oh no. We can't do that to Alex or…or **anybody. Don't you understand we can't go knocking people out in this reality?/ Destiny, annoyed, shot back.**

/You don't see us following this rule in battle./ Black Dranzer replied smartly. "Hmph…"

By that time, everyone was already at the staircase and coming down, "Destiny! You're back. Did you have a good time with your old teammates?" Fei asked while coming down, "Um… ya. Of course I did…" /Which is why I'm switching teams for good. Bye bye./ Destiny added mentally. 

This was _so_ going to be not easy. 

Once everyone was down, Destiny said quickly, "Um, I'm just coming over to tell you guys something, so I'll be quick." 

"What is it?" Tyson asked, getting a chair and plopping himself down on it, "We still have to do some training before the tournament tomorrow." Ray added. Max nodded, "Yep. Lots of training…." 

Ever since the sugar accident, Kai had been working Max non-stop for the destruction of his bed and sleep. 

And to keep him from getting sugar.

"Uh… well you see…" Destiny started, looking straight at everyone, but clutching Black Dranzer tightly from her coat pocket, "I've decided to…" She put on a stone hard face. She couldn't turn back now. /Just get it over with./ Black Dranzer said, annoyed.

"What is it?" Fei asked kindly. She was making this so hard for her….

"..I've decided to switch back over to the Russian teams." Destiny said finally. 

"What?"

"I've decided to switch teams. I've decided to become the captain of the Lil' Kitsunes again, and I've just come to tell you, we're enemies now. Whoever wins the tournament will be the true victor."

/Hello? Did you go insane? Tell them we're after the sacred bit beasts!/ Black Dranzer added. Gee was he annoying. (AN: I think I'll just call Black Dranzer B Dranzer from now on, it makes it easier…)

"…And we will stop at nothing to get the four sacred bit-beasts." Destiny added. She would not back down.

"What? Why?!" Tyson's surprised expression certainly said that he hadn't been expecting this. 

"That's none of your concern. From now on we're enemies! Forget you ever knew me!" Destiny said as she turned around and started heading towards the car. "Destiny! Stop!" Fei's commanding voice rang. 

Destiny halted.

"Why are you switching teams? You're an honorable person_. I **know** you. Why would you do this to us?!"  _

/Ignore her! Do not let her stop you from leaving!/ B Dranzer's voice rang loudly in Destiny's mind, but she couldn't move from the door, "Why,  Destiny? Why?" Fei asked softly. Destiny still hadn't moved, but she made no indication she was going to talk, either.

/Move!/ B Dranzer shouted, but Destiny still could not move. "…That's none of your business anymore, Fei."  Destiny said coldly, and walked out the door.

Once Destiny was in the car, it drove away, so they couldn't see the tears falling from Destiny's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mogki Mogki! Was that good? Mogki! ^-^

I tried to base this chapter more on Destiny switching teams, but Oh well…. This is probably going to come out a little bit late, because my internet got cut off and I have a major Geography project. 

Not good not good. 

Anywho. You guys know the little blue button, right? THANKS!


	9. The Sacrerd BitBeasts

                                    A Whole New Battle All over Again

^-^ WWWWAAAAIIII!!!!! 25 reviews! I'm so happy!

But did anyone else have trouble with ff.net? I was struggling to get on sometimes. @_@ Crazy world. Anyways, the review answer/reply thing is at the bottom. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~

Fei stared at the door that Destiny closed mere seconds ago, "Did Destiny just _ditch_ us?!?!" Fei heard Tone say, but it was soft to her ears. Destiny had left. Fei had to absorb that fact.

"I think I'm going to cool down a bit…" Fei said softly as she went up the stairs, and Ray and Ryu were going to follow her if it hadn't been for Tone, who had stopped them, "She needs some time alone."

Ryu just looked at his teammate while Ray looked at Fei's room's door. Of course he was going in. That was _his room too, you know! /Well? You thought that part, now go in!!/ Drigger encouraged, /…/ /Go in!!/ /Ok! Ok! I get the point…/ Ray mumbled to Drigger. "I..I have to go get something from my room." Ray said quickly, and dashed to his and Fei's room._

~~~~~~~~~~

_Knock! Knock!_

"Can I come in, Fei?" Ray asked through the door. She didn't reply to him. Ray sighed, "I have the other key, you know." 

"…." He could hear fumbling, and took this as the cue to enter. 

Fei was sitting on the windowsill, fiddling with her beyblade and looking outside when Ray had entered. /Ray came in…/ Fei mumbled in her head. /Of course he did. He worries for you./ Dember replied, /…And that's the most I'll ever get from him… I'll always be second place…/ Fei thought sadly as she remembered Mariah.

"You ok, Fei?" Ray asked her, sitting on the bed. Fei nodded slowly. "I just don't know anything anymore… Why would Destiny just leave us like that? We were a team… and a damn good one at that…" Fei said sadly, burying her face into her arms and knees.

Ray went up beside Fei, sitting down beside her and patting her on the back, "Shhh… it's okay. People change sometimes…" Ray said to Fei, trying to comfort her to the best of his ability, /Although… This might not be all that's going on…/ Ray thought in his mind. Previous encounters with Abbey had taught him that much.

"But she can't change over two days! She just _can't!" Fei complained. They had been a perfectly good team, dammit, and Destiny hadn't even explained __why she needed to leave! If she had, then this probably wouldn't be happening right now! /Not that you don't enjoy it… right?/ Dember's teasing voice said, /Aw shut up… It's true!/_

"Shhh… its okay Fei. I mean, this is actually really nice of Destiny, to come face-to-face and tell you. I mean, when the first tournament went on, Kai just ditched us. Literally." Ray said, making Fei smile a bit.

"…But it still doesn't give her an excuse for leaving all of a sudden." Fei said, turning her head to look at Ray. 

"No, it doesn't, but you know what? We'll probably find out when the tournament starts tomorrow. I'm sure of it." Ray said, patting Fei on the head playfully. Fei growled cat-like, and pounced onto Ray, making them fall to the ground, "Gotcha!" She said happily, "I have defeated Ray Kon!"

/But I suppose even if I am always second place, I could still spend time with him and he'll be happy…/

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do we do now that we're missing a member? We're one member short for Pairs 2," Ryu said. And it was true – it was supposed to be a Tone x Destiny pair. "We can walk up to the BBA, tell them that Abbey has brainwashed one of our ex-members, and they'll go easy on us," Tone joked.

"You guys could always be like us. A three-way team." Katrina said, "We have a Pair and a Single for our rounds, and it doesn't really matter. The other teams have to cope with us, not the other way around." Katrina added a second later.

"You guys can do that?" Max asked, "I never knew that…" 

"Yep. You can just tell them Destiny switched teams and they'll go easy on you. It's the way they work and the way things go." Katrina said calmly. 

!*!*!*!*!!**!*!*!*!*!*!!*!**!LIVE BREAKING NEWS!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!!**!!**!

Nov 12, 2003

Nibs: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! * cries * 

Candy: She's gonna blow!!!! Hi! I'm Nibs editor. Nice to meet you all. Since the author is currently experiencing some emotional obsession difficulties, I'll be taking over for a while. ^_^;

Nibs: KAI! DRANZER! DRANZER'S GONEEEEEEEE!!!!!! * cries harder *

Candy: Hold her down, dammit! HOLD HER DOWN!!!

Tyson: I'm **trying**!!!!

Candy: TRY HARDER!

Nibs: KAI LOST DRANZER!!!!!!! KAI LOST DRANZER!!!!!!! KAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!! * cries again and leaps for the computer * 

THE WORLD MUST KNOW!!!! DRANZER'S GONE!!!!! * cries * AND POOR KAI!!!! KAIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Candy: Get the mallet! **Get the mallet!!!!!!!**

 * Tyson gets mallet and hands it over to Bibi. *

**Whack**

Tyson: Well, there goes Nibs….

Candy: Well what other option did we have?

Tyson: None. That was a good one.

Candy: So now I'll continue the story. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cool." Tyson said as he looked over to Ryu, "I suppose that's what you're going to do?" 

"Fei probably won't have much options beyond that." Ryu replied calmly. He didn't _seem _affected by Destiny's betrayal…

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Tone said, her expression unreadable, "Obviously Destiny didn't switch teams for nothing," Tone said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "How do you know?" Tyson asked, surprised. He thought _he_ was the only one who would figure _that_ part out. 

"Destiny and me have been friends for a long time, Tyson. We're even pairs in the doubles – we know each other, and each other's beyblades as well as we know ourselves." Tone replied, 

"But that comes as a disadvantage towards you now, doesn't it? Actually, it affects all of us – Destiny's been here long enough to know some of our strategy's, especially yours," Kenny said, meaning the Fallen Angels when he said 'yours'.

"Destiny won't play that way," Ryu said calmly, and Tone continued, "She doesn't tick that way. She'll just pretend like she never knew them. Even though there's some weird thing going on right now, she's honorable. This isn't going to get in her way."

"Exactly." Was all Ryu said next. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Tomorrow, Shopping *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fie sighed. "I can't believe that we only have a few more days left until the finals start!" she said. The girls and the guys had split up – the girls needed to do some 'Personal Girl Shopping'. 

"We'll be facing the Russian's soon." Tone said, and the others nodded, "Yep. But we'll beat them and they'll lose to us. They aren't going to beat us!" Alex agreed. 

"We're going all the way!" Lya cheered. Katrina nodded, "We aren't going to lose." 

"So the closest match for the finals is you guys… and you guys will be facing who?" Tone asked, looking at the Phoenix Fyre's. "We'll be facing that jerk Ryo's team. What was it called? Raging…. Tornadoes?" Alex replied.

"Yep. Raging Tornadoes." Fei said. "Yep. Then when you guys win, you'll be moved up to 

fac—HEY!" Fei suddenly shouted as something shot out of no where and cut her pocket with Dember.

Dember fell to the ground, and was instantly picked up by a short little kid who started running. "HEY! Give me back my beyblade, you thief!" Fei shouted and ran after him. "Aw… and we can't even finish our coffee? C'mon!" Alex said as she started running after Fei, and the others soon followed.

~~~~~~

"Give me back my beyblade!" Fei shouted again as she nearly caught up to the boy. She was so close – but then he rounded a corner and she lost him again. "Get back here!"

They were almost out of the mall, and Tone, Lya, and Katrina were following behind. Alex was who knows where. Fei growled again as she saw the boy exit the mall. 

Rounding yet another corner, Fei continued to chase the little rat down. She **was** going to get Dember back. 

A few more minutes of running and the boy finally stopped at a white beystadium. Dember was thrown on the floor, and the boy was preparing to launch, "Ready yourself! Because Dember is going to be mine after this battle!" The boy said as he waited for Fei to prepare herself, /So he's challenging me, hm? I'll show that creep not to mess with the Tiger of the Heavens!!!/ Dember's angered voice said. 

"Are you ready yet?" The boy replied. He was wearing a strange uniform-like thing. It was all dark blue with purple shoulder and elbow blades. He repeated his question when Fei didn't reply.

"I'm ready; the question is are you?" Fei replied as she attached Dember to the launcher, "Because you're about to get your ass whooped, Tiger style!" Fei said as the launch sequence began, " 3!… 2!… 1!… LET IT RIP!" The two shouted, and Fei launched her golden white (?) beyblade and the boy bright orange.

Both beyblades instantly attacked each other violently once entering the stadium. But the boy's beyblade speed was unimaginable – so fast!! "Dember!" Fei called, and Dember appeared at her command as the rest of the girls caught up. 

"Need any help?" Tone offered as she watched Dember miss two of its attacks in a row, "No. I'm going to take care of this little thief myself," Fei replied. All of a sudden, Lya's cell phone rang, causing Fei to lose her concentration on attacking, and instead got flipped up into the air, "Dember!"

_"I found the boys. Where are you guys?!?!" _Alex's voice boomed - from the cell, "We're in the forest somewhere. Take the left exit in the mall, go straight into the woods, and run! Drigger should be able to sense Dember, and you'll find us," Lya replied quickly.

_"Dember? Why would Dember be out? FEI'S BATTLING THAT CREEP?" _Alex shouted over the phone, "I'll explain when you guys get here! Now shut up and run!" Lya shouted into the phone as she hung up on Alex.

All of a sudden, as Dember was preparing to strike with it's Wind Blades, machines appeared from the bushes and shot out an orange light, trapping Dember in a net. "Dember!" Fei shouted as her bit-beast struggled to get out of the net, "What's happening?!?" 

The boy laughed. "Dember will be ours!" 

"Ooooooohhhh!!!! You're cheating! Shame on you bastard!" Tone shouted. She was pissed at the guy, cheating to get a bit-beast. How desperate can people get?

By now, the rest of the group had arrived, and the Blade Breakers looked startled as they saw the net, "They're after our bit-beasts again?!!" Max shouted as he remembered the previous encounters from the machines. 

"I don't care what you say, Fei, Cuz I'm going in!" Tone said as she launched Crystolyon. She was not about to watch her captain's bit-beast get captured without a fight. Crystolyon immediately appeared, ready to strike. Crystolyon tore at the net, trying to help out Fei and Dember.

The boy laughed again, and this time, Kai was the first to speak, "Who sent you!?" the boy never replied, but continued to laugh as he watched Crystolyon try to pry the net off, "That will never work! But now," A pause, "Crystolyon will also be ours,"

/Tear the net apart! Get yourself out of it!!/ Fei said desperately as she watched the net turn and trap the tigress in mid-air, /I can't! It's… It's bit beast proof!/ Dember said, "I need help!" Fei finally said, "Dember can't get out!!"

"Finally!" Alex said as she launched Bluefyre towards one of the machines, successfully knocking it out, "We're always behind you, Fei!" Tone said as Crystolyon finally got part of it off.

"Right. You can count on us!" Ray said as he launched Drigger and destroyed the other two machines, leaving only one left. Dember roared with power, and tore away at the net, breaking free. Her next target – the machine.

It broke, and the boy ran. Crystolyon and Dember returned to their respective owners, and by that time, he was nearly out of sight, "HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! WE AIN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!!!!" Alex shouted, but no one replied to her.

"Kenny. How many chances are there that that boy was from Zaggart's team?" Kai asked, and Kenny typed away, "Slim chances. He couldn't of sent them after us," Kenny replied a moment later, "Abbey?"

"… There's a more likelihood that they are, but you should judge that. After all, you were once part of it." Kenny said, and Kai replied coldly, "I thought so."

"Who were those creeps?" Fei asked a moment later, "Are they those creeps you told us about? Back in the previous tournament?" Fei said, another moment later. Ray nodded, "I think so. But the last time we checked, they were still after the four sacred bit-beasts. Why would they target Dember?" Ray asked.

Fei and the others shrugged. "Whoever it was trying to get us, their goal is most likely still the four sacred bit-beasts. Most chances are they don't have the power to do it." Kai said, " 'Don't have the power' ?" Tone asked, and Alex translated, "They're weak."

"So evil doer's are after our bit-beasts? Again?" Max asked, and Tyson nodded, "Yep…"

~~~~~~~~~*Abbey*~~~~~~~~~~

"Destiny?" Ryo said as he went into the training room, "Why didn't you go eat dinner? You've been here for nearly the whole day already, since you woke up." Ryo said as he launched Karai into the beystadium beside Destiny's.

"We're not strong enough," Was Destiny's short reply. "Not strong enough? You've been training like a madman for the past 4 days. I bet you didn't even see the light of day for that long."

No reply was heard as Destiny launched Black Dranzer again. "…Black Dranzer and I need to get stronger. There's no excuse to lose to the Japan teams…" Destiny mumbled, and Ryo laughed, causing Destiny to look at him, "Are you taking that crap from Black Dranzer? Cuz I'm telling you, he's not always right. All of us had a go at him, but he was …. Too commanding, so we gave up on him. Go outside, Destiny. Take a break." Ryo said. 

Destiny looked uncertain for a moment as Black Dranzer returned to her. Was Ryo right? She froze for a moment, thinking to herself, knocking Black Dranzer out of her thoughts for now. "I…I think your right." Destiny said a moment later.'

"Glad you think so. All work and no play makes your little brain shrink away. Especially with him in there." Ryo said, looking at Black Dranzer. Destiny giggled a bit, "Thanks Ryo." And left.

Ryo was by himself again. Yep. That was Ryo. Split personalities – one for battling, the other just kind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I'm not sure if Nibs would call this a ending for a chapter, but I roughly typed up half the chapter.. don't you agree? I apologize in advance if I got anything wrong, like their personalities, or names… @_@

Uh… Nibs was going to answer/reply to your reviews, right…? I'll try my best – I'm pretty sure I know the answers…: 

GS: Aw… I'm not fully sure what Nibs is planning, but you guys will see Destiny again. ^_^ Just not on the Japan teams… @_@

The four sacred bit-beasts are Dragoon, Drigger, Dranzer, and Draciel. I can't remember all of their meanings, but I think Dragoon is for wind, Drigger land, Dranzer fire, and Draciel water. It's in the 2nd series. 

Bread N' Butter: Ya. I agree with you. I'm not sure where the pineapple idea came from… @_@ But I feel sorry for Destiny too. Giving up your bit-beast can't be fun.

Anyways, now that that's done, as Nibs would say: Press the little blue box, please!


	10. The Surprise

                                    A Whole New Battle All Over Again

TTTWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!! 28 Reviews! NICE!!!!!!!!! ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex sighed as she looked up at the clear, blue sky. She was taking a break from everything – and lying on the grass and sleeping someplace was one of her favorite things to do when she wanted a break.

As Alex watched the clouds move sleepily, she saw a brown thing… What was it…? The thing was blurry to her since she was so sleepy, and she didn't realize what it was until it was too late. 

A football! Headed straight for her!

Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw man! I think we knocked someone out with that one!" A certain white – haired boy yelled as he ran over to the unconscious Alex, "And it's the captain of the Phoenix Fyre's too…" he groaned.

"Ooohhh you've done it this time, Ryo! Knocking out the other team's captain…" Zeke teased. "Oh shut up. Let's see if we can wake her up…" Ryo mumbled as Chris came over. "Ohhh… The little hot head from the Japan teams, eh?" Chris mumbled as he saw the situation.

"What are we going to do?" Ryo asked. He had knocked out a captain, dammit! His ears were _so_ going to get a beating when she woke up.

"Hm… maybe we can dump her with cold water," Zeke suggested, "Are you insane? That'd kill **both** of _our_ ears! We should just let Ryo take his own downfall," Chris said, earning a glare from Ryo.

"Hey hey. You were the one who knocked her out… you take care of her…" Chris mumbled, "… And _we'll_ go back to playing football." Zeke finished as the two dashed off madly.

Ryo groaned. Just what he needed. /She lives with Hiwatari, right?/ Ryo asked Karai as he tried to figure out how to deal with this, /Her last name _is_ Hiwatari, but ya, she lives with the dude. Remember when we saw her at the mansion?/ Karai replied, and Ryo nodded. 

/Ya.. yelling at Tala like crazy. My ears will never forget that one./ Ryo replied as he grabbed both of Alex's arms gently, swing them over his shoulders, "Well, the Hiwatari mansion isn't that far away…. And I guess I need some exercise like Lillia said," Ryo mumbled as he started jogging towards the direction of the mansion.

Zeke and Chris's heads appeared a moment later out of a bush nearby, "Did you get that?" Zeke asked Chris, who nodded happily, "Good. Now let's follow him!"

~~~~~~~

"I hope this is the Hiwatari mansion…. And they had better send a car too. I'm dead tired…" Ryo mumbled as he rang the intercom at the gates, "Who is it?" Lucy's staticy voice came from the intercom, "Uh… I sorta knocked out Alex with my football… would you mind if you sent a car out so I could escort her back?" Ryo said carefully. 

Only god knew how evil people like Lucy could do if he didn't say it _politely._

"It'll be there in less then 5 minutes," And with a _click! The intercom went silent. Alex sighed and mumbled something in her sleep – although Ryo couldn't quite make it out. He wondered what would happen if the others were home… but most chances were they wouldn't be, since it was a Sunday._

~*~

Alex stirred lightly as she smelled something sweet. /It smells so nice… and it's so warm…/ Alex lazily thought to Bluefyre, who laughed, knowing the situation, /I bet it does…/ Bluefyre replied. No point in ruining her fun telling her mistress it was one of her arch-enemies.

Alex turned her head to her other side, moving around a bit before settling down and falling asleep again.

~*~

Ryo waited silently as the gates opened – Alex was moving, but it had stopped as soon as the car stopped. Ryo gently put Alex in the car, and went in, closing the door. He was a good kid; he would explain what was happening. 

As soon as the car had stopped, Lucy had come rushing down the marble stair case down to greet them both. By that time, Alex was on Ryo's back again. "Uh… hi…" Ryo mumbled as Lucy did a 'check' to see if Alex was injured anywhere.

"Thank goodness she's alright. How did you knock her out?" Lucy said a moment later, and Ryo sweat dropped, "Well… me and the guys were sorta playing football… and I threw the ball a little too hard… and it hit her…" Ryo explained.

"Good good. How's your health, dear?" Lucy asked as she made a gesture for him to follow her. "Um, fine thanks." Ryo answered as he made his way up the stairs. Lucy lead him to the nearest living room, "You can just drop her onto the couch, Yuki," Lucy said as she walked over.

Ryo was wondering how she knew his real name – she didn't even tell him this one! Lucy smacked Alex on the cheeks lightly, but Alex didn't move. Instead, she curled up into a tight ball from getting hit again. She had a pillow with her, and was grabbing it tightly.

Lucy sighed. "I guess she woke up some time you were carrying her and fell asleep instead." Lucy said, and Ryo sweat dropped. "Inuyasha?" Lucy whispered into Alex's ear, which twitched and Alex stirred a bit, "Sesshoumaru!" 

"HHHHAAAIIIII!!!!" Alex shouted, bolting up. After looking around for two seconds, Alex glared at Lucy, "You lied!" 

"You woke up!" 

"I didn't want to!" 

"You got knocked out!"

"I did not!"

"Fine then. Keep on thinking that. And Yuki's here," Lucy said, pointing to Ryo. /Eh…? She's going kill me!/ Ryo thought quickly as Alex looked over to him, "Yuki? I don't know any Yuki's," Alex said a moment later, a blank look on her face.

"You don't?" both Lucy and Ryo said at the same time, "My goodness! And I thought you two knew already!" Lucy said excitedly, "Sit down, sit down. Now I can explain. ^_^" Lucy commanded happily.

Ryo sat down across from Alex, who was already starting on  her first question, "Explain what?? I don't even know this guy," Alex mumbled, plopping her head onto the pillow.

"So you really don't know! I'm so glad I get to explain!" Lucy said, and both kids just stared at her like she was insane, "Where are the others, anyways? Shouldn't Kai be here?" Alex asked before Lucy could start, "Kai got dragged off into driving the girls to the mall. Said something about 'in case of abduction…' or something like that."

"But anyways! Let's get back to the main point! ^_^ I'm surprised that you don't even know, Yuki!" Lucy said happily. /Holy shit… She's getting… _hyper_…/ Alex thought.

"Know what?" /What does anything that has to do with me, have to do with her?/ Ryo thought confusedly as he waited for Lucy to continue.

"You two are engaged to each other, what else?!" Lucy said loudly, and immediately a whole crowd and both Alex and Ryo shouted, "What?!?"

"And what the hell are you guys doing here?!?! You're supposed to be shopping!" Alex shouted when she turned around. Nearly everyone was there, on the floor, except for Ryu and Kai, although there was no doubt they had heard.

"^_^;;;; Uh… just dropping by…" Tyson mumbled, "On the floor and eavesdropping!?" Alex shouted back. /She's my future wife? Oh crap… Now I really _am_ in for it when she remembers who I am…/ Ryo thought sadly.  

The girls squealed. "I'm so happy you're engaged!" 

"Now you know who you're marrying!"

"You're so lucky! He's so adorable too!"

"…And he's on the Russian team!" Tone said a moment later when she took a closer look at Ryo, "Eh?!?!?"

Everyone looked towards Ryo, "What…?" he mumbled. "You're on one of the Russian teams?" Max asked, "I don't remember a Yuki on the Russian teams…" Ray mumbled, thinking back, "Ya… I don't remember one either…"  Tyson agreed. 

"But you _do_ look like one of them…" Ray commented, "What was his name…?"

"Ray? No… that can't be it… that's _your name…" Tyson mumbled. "It starts with a R! I know that!" Tyson said when he got bonked lightly on the head by Ray. "It's Ryo." _

"You guys need to remember stuff more often," Ryu commented after the "Ooohhh.." 's Kai got when Kai stated his name. 

Alex's mouth formed a small 'o' when Kai said this. "So he," A pause, "Is the captain of one of my enemies, _and my fiancé? What the hell?" Alex mumbled. This is just __so confusing, finding your future husband was your worst enemy. Typical, eh? _

"Worst enemy, fiancé. Worst enemy, fiancé…. That just _so doesn't make sense…" Alex mumbled next, and the next person that spoke made Kai and Alex stand straight, along with Lucy, "He won't be your enemy for much longer," the voice spoke._

(Hm… I need a name for Kai's dad. Something… cool, but not too cool it'd be too old for a grown up. Any suggestions? I'll just use 'Dad' for now… @_@)

Kai's father came into the room, looking as smug as ever, "Lillias wouldn't have wanted her daughter to be enemies, so you are now officially out of the tournament," he said, putting his hand on Ryo's shoulder, while Alex looked like she was going to faint.

/He's using mom against me!!/ Alex thought desperately. How could she fight back?

"How do you know that? Maybe Alex's mom wouldn't have wanted it that way!" Katrina said angrily. He was taking their captain away, just before the finals!! AND, he was using Alex's deceased mom against her! Despicable! 

"Do not talk to me in such a manner! Do you know who you're talking to?!" He yelled, and in an instant, a loud _smack! was heard Katrina was thrown back. Kai was immediately by her side, checking if she were ok._

Alex's bangs covered her eyes, preventing her friends from seeing what she was feeling, and possibly thinking. Her hands were balled up into tight fists, and she was shaking, a little. 

Kai's dad smirked. "Have a good time. Lucy, prepare my room. I'll be coming back for tonight," he said as he walked out. Alex growled. That _bastard! _

Forgetting her current rage, she went over to Katrina, who was now sitting up, Kai's arm on her shoulders, "Are you ok, Katrina? Did that bastard hurt you?" she asked, and Katrina shook her head no. "I'm alright,"

"Alright my ass! If that bastard comes near you again -"

"We'll kick his ass further then the ionosphere," Kai finished. Katrina smiled a bit. _Now _Alex could deal with the rest of her problems. 

Turning around and standing up to look at Ryo, who had not moved, she looked at him coldly, "I guess our battle's off then…" She mumbled. "We don't have enough players to battle in the tournament," Lya said sadly.

"Don't… Don't listen to him!" He said. Alex just stared at him. "And why shouldn't I? He's my legal guardian. He's my mother's brother. He _knows_ her better then _I do," Alex mumbled. "I can never really know for sure… if my mom would've wanted me to do this or that more then him… __never."_

"But that's the point. You never would really know." Ryo persisted. Alex sighed, looking at Katrina and Lya, "You guys should get someone else to blade with you. Just because I'm out, doesn't mean you two should be." 

The two shook their heads, "Nah. We can't do that… It just wouldn't be fair…" Lya started, "…And it just wouldn't be fun without you! You're out captain, for goodness sake's!" Katrina finished. 

Alex smiled. "Thank you…"

"Now we have to get into more serious business," Kai said coldly. He stood up, and Katrina stayed sitting on the steps, "Pack your things. You're leaving," Kai said coldly to everyone, "Oh ya… I had forgotten about that…" Alex mumbled. 

"You guys…" Alex started, and Kai finished up, just as Alex suspected, "Need to pack out and leave."

"WHY?!" Everyone exclaimed. They were damn well happy with everything here, and now, after only a few days of staying in the Hiwatari Mansion, Kai and Alex were kicking them out?! 

(Lucy already left…)

"Because Kai's dad is coming back to stay. You guys can't stay here. If you guys did, he'd _kill_ us. He just probably thought you were guests just then… and besides, you wouldn't like it here if he were here. And you wouldn't like what you see. It's not the best movie of the century," Alex explained, emphasizing the word, 'kill'. 

"Well then what're we going to do? Where are we going to stay?" Tyson said. And this is when Ryo spoke again: "You guys can stay at my place," he offered. "Your place?" Tone said. Their enemy was letting them stay at their place?!

"^-^;;; I'm sure you're very nice offering your place to us, but I don't think you could deal with us… I mean, we eat…. _A lot." Tyson said, "You mean ****__you eat a lot!" Max corrected. _

"Oh, don't worry. My place is big enough to keep you guys there. And you guys _will_ be fed. Full." Ryo said, "Really? Where do you live? Not that I want to know or anything…" Alex asked, mumbling the last part.

Ryo shrugged. "No problems – you're going to be living there later on anyways. I live pretty far from here, but it's not that far from the beystadium…" Ryo mumbled, looking down. "I'm a little uh…. Psyched about telling you guys, so don't scream or anything, ok?" Ryo asked, and the others nodded.

"Well, first I guess I should tell you my full, _real name first. It's Yuki Sansai Yoarashi." Ryo said, and a gasp were heard from Lya as Alex smacked her forehead, "…So….?" Max asked, not sure what was going on._

"…I'm the heir to the throne of Russia," Ryo finished. "O.o;;;;"

"Man, I'm going to have to live in a _palace after this? How the hell did Mom arrange __this?" Alex said annoyingly. "What? You don't like the palace?" Ryo asked, as if offended, "Well, I've been there once… It was nice and all, loved the gardens, but I never expected to __live there… I mean, I can't even handle my _room_, and you're saying that after I marry you I'll be a _queen_? I can't handle that!"_

"Oh… Alex's right on that point. She tried taking care of a puppy once – poor thing ran away somewhere after the first few days she got it – we still haven't found it…." Lya mumbled, "And the poor goldfish too! Alex was so wrapped up in blading once, she forgot to feed her goldfish! Poor fella died from starvation!" Katrina agreed.

" You didn't have to point out **all of those points!!!" Alex defended. Sure, not all her pets stayed alive, but she did manage **_some_** pets!**

"Why are you letting us stay at your place, anyways? You're the enemy," Tone asked, still not fully trusting Ryo. I mean, he _was on the opposite team… "That's only when we're in the beystadium. Here, I have nothing to hold against you… and besides… you're Alex's friends. And I mean, she will be my wife someday." Ryo explained. _

Alex narrowed her eyes at this, "I don't want to rule over a country," she stated, loud and clear, "I don't want to wear dresses. And I am not going to follow rules that make me not allowed to do anything!!"

"Well, you don't necessarily need to follow the rules. I mean, look at me. I'm still joining the tournament and I still have duties to handle." Ryo said, and immediately he was surrounded by all sides… by luggage.

"LET'S GO!" Tyson and Max both cheered together, and Alex just sweat dropped as she was dragged along by Lya and Tone, Kai keeping a close eye on Katrina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, um… not too shabby? I just needed to get this through and over with so I could continue with the plot – more will happen later. Let's get to the review stuff now ^-^ :

Pyroyoko: You had trouble too? I thought I was the only one, and I was starting to get annoyed with my computer… I'm halfway happy that it's not my computer, and halfway sad that I couldn't read the fics I wanted to read….

And Aurora is going to be in this fic, but she'll come in a little later on, don't worry. ^-^

Bread 'N' B Butter: Wow. Thankies tons to you for the bit beast thing – I couldn't remember all of it. Did you watch the V-Force season too? It was really good. I'm hoping they get G Revolution done real soon… XD

Golden-Feline: Lol. ^-^;;;; my Bad on the Dember thing. I mustv'e typed "Tiger of the Heavens" by accident.. my bad my bad… 

The other teams are going to come in sometime in this tournament, not much, but they'll come after the Russian tournament. I actually THOUGHT of something!! Lol.

Thankies to your reviews! ^-^ Remember to R&R! OR the lil blue button rrriiittteeee over there…. That's it… the one beside the summit Review bar… click it! ^-^ Bibi for now!


End file.
